


On The Run

by Aerilon452



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alone, Angst, F/M, Medical Aid, Shiva Lives, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Carol and Ezekiel are cut off from their regiment after the Saviors nearly kill them all. Alone, and moving through the woods, they have to find shelter for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

They were cut off from their detachment of men, fleeing through the woods with the sound of pursuing Saviors nipping at their heels. Carol tossed her rifle away; it was out of bullets. Her little revolver only had two shots left, and they might need them later. Ezekiel was two paces behind her, and slowing down. She looked at him over her shoulder and caught sight of blood. Skidding to a halt, she went immediately to his side. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree. Carol took a moment to listen to the sounds around them. For the moment it was quiet, except the pounding of her heart in her ears. 

Ezekiel felt drained and in pain. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep going. There was a bullet wound in his shoulder, and blood trickling down his chest. The faster their pace had increased, the more blood he lost. “We are in need of shelter,” Ezekiel said to Carol when she came closer to him. She gave him a knowing look, but remained silent. He grit his teeth when she probed his bullet wound. An agony filled growl rumbled in his chest as she checked his back, and from the way she framed her hands on his shoulder, there was an exit wound. Small miracles. 

Carol knew that if they didn’t stop somewhere, hole up for the night, Ezekiel was going to bleed to death. She had to take care of his wound as best she could. The problem was they were in the middle of the woods. Begrudgingly, she knew they had to keep moving. Going to his right side, she took his arm and brought it across her shoulders, “Come on. We’ll find somewhere to lay low.” 

“I endeavor to never argue with a lady,” Ezekiel joked halfheartedly. He tried not to put too much of his weight on Carol. She would need to unburden herself of him quickly should they come upon trouble; Saviors or the wasted. It was hard to tell which was the deadlier threat.

Carol rolled her eyes, wrapping her left arm around his waist, and curled her fingers into the band of his pants to help hold him up. She had to split her focus between Ezekiel and listening to the surrounding woods. They moved as one, carefully, and as silently as they could.

The sun was a few hours from setting when Ezekiel just happened to look up and what he saw had him laughing. “God smiles on us.”

Carol was busy scanning the surrounding area to notice where he was looking. “Yeah, how’s that?” the had kept a steady pace for the last half hour with no sign of shelter in sight. No little cabins or shacks. Hell, at this point she would settle for a rundown little lean to. Anything would work right now. 

As much as it pained him to do so, Ezekiel lifted his left arm so that his hand could touch the underside of Carol’s chin, urging her to look where he had set his gaze, “Look up.”

Carol did as he bade her, and there she saw what had made him laugh. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” she breathed out. Up in the branches of the two large trees in their path was – for lack of a better description – a tree house. It was concealed in the right manner that Carol could imagine hunters used it back when the world hadn’t been overrun with the dead. 

“Our humble abode for the evening, it would seem,” Ezekiel smiled. 

“Will you be able to make it up there?” Carol asked, looking at him.

“I will,” Ezekiel promised. He had just enough left in him to make the climb. 

“Ok,” Carol loosened her hold around his waist, and helped him to rest against a smaller tree. She left him to go and find a way into their oasis in the trees. Circling the base of one tree, she found no obvious means of entry. Then, she went to the second where she found a rope tied off. She pulled it free and then jumped with a ladder dropped down behind her. 

Ezekiel pushed off from the tree he was resting against to go and find Carol. She was glaring at their means of ascent into the canopy. “Did it attack you?” She turned that glare on him, but he could not muster the energy to be properly scathed by it.

“It’s a risk, one I’m not sure…” Carol trialed off. This was the only place, probably for miles around, and Ezekiel needed to stop running. “Let me go up first, and check it out.” 

“No, we go together. It may be quiet, but that does not mean it is safe for me to linger on the ground with an open hole in my shoulder.” Ezekiel argued wisely. 

“No,” Carol said. “I’ll clear it, and then you’ll come up.” Before he could argue with her some more, she placed her hand over his mouth. He nodded his consent. Then, she turned to the ladder, and started up it. Halfway up she had to stop and look over her shoulder. From what little she was able to see, the area was clear of walkers, and of other living people. Though, with Ezekiel bleeding, that could change real soon. A few rungs from the top, she secured her hold with one hand, and then reached out to test the trap door above her head. It opened with a loud creaking. If there were any walkers inside, they would be drawn to the sound, and she would be screwed. 

Ezekiel gathered all the strength he could muster to remain standing, and then he called upon more so that he might have the resolve he needed to climb all the way. He watched Carol disappear inside, and waited a few moments more to see if she tossed any of the dead out. Nothing happened. He was free to begin his climb. Part of the way up, he had to stop, to sway in midair for a moment to catch his breath. He looked up again and found Carol watching him, silently urging him on. With the promise of rest and medical attention in his immediate future, Ezekiel began to climb again. He made it to the top, and heaved himself up through the trap door with Carol’s help. 

Carol wanted to take a minute and get Ezekiel settled, but in this dark world there was no safe minutes assured to them. She scrambled over to the door, reaching down she pulled up the ladder until nearly every wooden step was inside. Then, when she closed the trap door, she found that two holes had been cut out to accommodate the rope. With a sigh of relief, she pushed the bolt closed. The pressure on her chest eased a little bit. Fortune was smiling on them for some reason.

Ezekiel heard the sound of a bolt sliding home in its lock. This meant they were safe for as long as they were here. He glanced around, seeing stacks and stacks of supplies; camping gear, and various other things they could use. “Was there no sign of who could have taken up residence here?”

“No,” Carol answered moving away from the entrance. She went over to the open section of wall, her foot resting on the catwalk that led over to the other tree, and the other half of the tree house. “I’m going over to secure the other section. While I’m over there, see if you can find a first aid kit.” She knew he wouldn’t remain idle. It was better he have something to do while she took care of the dangerous task. 

“Are you ordering the King about?” Ezekiel teased. It was all he could to take his mind off of the pounding in his shoulder. He was lucky not to have bled out by now. It just went to show him that his time was not over, that he had much more yet to accomplish. And he was even more fortunate to be out here with Carol; a true survivor. 

“You’re damn right I am,” Carol show back, but with no trace of venom in her tone. Pulling her knife, gripping it tight, she stepped up on the catwalk. For one terrible moment she thought the wood would give way under her weight. Each step was cautious, and carried with it the silent hope that beams under her feet would not break, sending her plummeting to her death. Finally, she made it across, and heaved a sigh of relief. There were no walkers in sight, but there were things there she could use. 

Feeling Ezekiel would be fine for a few more moments, Carol went to inspect the provisions. She picked up two sleeping bags, still in their nylon draw string sacks. Carol went back over to the opening, and tossed the bags over to the other area. Then she repeated the process with two thin rolled up foam pads. Silently she thanked whoever had laid in these supplies. And then with one last look, she found nothing they could use immediately. So, she stepped back up on the catwalk to return to Ezekiel. 

Carol’s heart stopped upon seeing him slumped over. She went to him, her hands going to his chest. “No, no, no….” her voice was frantic as she felt for his pulse. It was weak, but it was there. “Ezekiel…. Ezekiel, open your eyes,” she jostled his armor in hopes that he would do as she said. Carol hadn’t felt like this since the prison, since Hershel had lost part of his leg. Then his eyes fluttered open, and gasped out, “Oh, God…” 

“I was merely resting…” Ezekiel mumbled. The exhaustion and loss of blood had finally caught up with him. When he looked at her, he could see the fear in her eyes. “Carol, I’m not going anywhere,” he tried to sound reassuring, but this world was full of uncertainties. She was one of the people he was fighting for.

“Just… don’t close your eyes,” Carol tried to sound stern, but her words came out broken. There was no time to waste on how relieved she was that he hadn’t died. She needed to clean his wound and stitch it up. “Did you find any medical supplies?” she asked as she removed her armor. 

“In the box,” Ezekiel pointed to the olive drab container marked with the red cross.

Carol pulled it over and was dumbfounded by what she saw. “Suture kits, surgical tools, and medicine. Whoever put this, they had access to a hospital…” she said more for herself than for the King. Pawing through the contents, she pulled out what she needed, and then turned back to him.

Ezekiel shrugged out of his coat, removed his gloves, but he encountered trouble when it came time for him to remove his armor. She saw it, and immediately came over to help. Carol was close to him, her face just a hairs breath away from his as her hands made quick work of the buckles. Then, he was freed from the weight of it, and somehow that made his wound hurt more. 

Carol moved aside the neck of his maroon shirt, so she could inspect the wound. “It’s a clean entry, and the bleeding has slowed considerably.” She moved to his left side, pulled him forward gently, and checked for an exit wound. “You are one lucky man,” Carol said.

“Hmm…” Ezekiel muttered. He knew what had to come next. Using his right hand, he pulled up the bottom of his shirt. It was then that Carol stopped him. She helped divest him of the blood-soaked garment. He felt a shiver run up his spine. The evening was getting chilly, and that meant the night would be cold. 

Carol picked up the bottle of peroxide, twisted off the cap, and held it over the exit wound, “This is going to hurt. You should find something to bite down on.” She waited until he had a mouthful of his coat and he nodded. Carol picked up his shirt and held it under the wound as she tipped the bottle up. Ezekiel’s agony filled growled was muffled, and his body was shaking. “I know… I know…” The Peroxide bubbled up pink, running down his shoulder until it soaked into the red cotton. 

Ezekiel spit out the sleeve of his coat. For now, the pain was nothing more than an intense stinging he could deal with. It was an odd sensation to feel the liquid bubbling in his wound, cleaning it. The sound nearly made him flinch. “How bad is it?”

Carol sighed, “It could be worse. The edges are jagged, and I’m not skilled at stitching up human flesh.” 

“I know you’ll do your best,” Ezekiel said, conveying his total faith in her to tend to his wounds. 

Carol scowled at him, knowing that he couldn’t see it. She dropped his shirt before she took two of his dreads in her hands so that she could tie the mass into a bundle and keep them out of her way. With that taken care of, she ripped open a pack of gauze and set about cleaning the area around the wound. From the first pass of the sterile white pad over the gun shot, Ezekiel growled. It was a sound that would rival the one she had heard come from Shiva so many times. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts, but…”

“But you have to clean the wound, I’m aware. Indulge me the occasional utterance of discomfort,” Ezekiel bit out. When she touched the clean gauze to his back, it felt like she was wiping a red hot coal across the open wound. 

Carol set to work again cleaning away the foam from the peroxide. Each time his back muscles jumped, she stopped for a second. He would nod, and she would start again. Finally, the wound was cleaned, and that allowed her to start suturing. She opened the kit, pulling out the needle, and this time she had to take a minute to keep her hands from shaking. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale, again. Carol looked down at her hands to see they were relatively still. 

Ezekiel grunted upon feeling the first stab of the needle. Then the second came and he flinched. Steadily, she worked to close the wound, and with each tug, his body grew accustomed to the pain. Enough so he could unclench his fist’s. His breathing was another matter, his chest rising and falling in uneven gasps, followed by short bursts of him holding his breath for no reason.

Carol tied the last stitch, and then used the small scissors in the pack to cut the thread. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be; the line was straight at least. But she wasn’t finished yet. She still had to clean the front of his wound and suture it. Carol covered her handy work with a clean gauze pad, and taped it to keep it in place.

Ezekiel was happy when Carol moved into his line of sight. He had a moment to catch his breath, to recover some of his strength before she started on the entry would. If she didn’t finish with him soon, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay awake. He crossed his legs, resting his forearms on his knees, and slumped forward. The new position put a little pressure on his open wound, but he was so drained already that it made little difference to him.

Briefly, Carol rested her hand on the back of his head. Then, she pulled a crate over so that, when he was ready. He could lean back against it, so he wasn’t expending so much energy sitting up. She opened up one of the sleeping bags, and draped it over the edge of the crate giving him a little cushion against his back. Once that was taken care of, she moved back to his left side, and touched his arm. “Hey, you ready for the last part?”

Ezekiel nodded slightly, and did not fight her when she started to push him backwards. His back came into contact with the cool material of a blanket and the unyielding strength of a box. When had she moved that behind him? This alone proved that he was in dire need of rest. “You didn’t happen upon pain meds in that box, did you?” he asked. With her, he could let the King act lapse. Ezekiel liked being the King for his people, but with Carol, he liked being himself more.

“I did, but I need to finish this first, and then find you something to eat. Pain pills should always be taken on a full stomach.” Carol said in a tone that gave little room for him to refuse her. Picking up his ruined shirt again, she held it just under the entry wound. Then came the peroxide. The moment the liquid came into contact with Ezekiel’s wound, his hand rested on her thigh, his fingers digging in slightly. 

As means of distracting himself, and to stay awake, Ezekiel asked, “What do you think happened to the people who built this place?”

“They’re probably dead.” Carol glanced at his face, “Look around, there’s a thick layer of dust on everything in here. Whoever did this, they didn’t make it.” She knew it pained him to think of thing like that. It was one of his more endearing qualities.

“It’s our gain, is that it?” Ezekiel questioned, not intending to sound harsh. The reality of the world was the driving force behind him making the Kingdom a place of refuge for his people. He wanted them to feel safe, and to feel that they lived in a better place.

“Unless you wanted to bleed out on the ground,” Carol shot back. She clamped her mouth shut. It wasn’t him she was angry at. Being shot at by a big .50 caliber gun always put her in a foul mood. Then her run through the woods just added to her irritation.

“Carol…” Ezekiel reached up, his hand touching her cheek, but she knocked it away.

“How’s that ‘certain victory’ looking now?” Carol snapped.

“We’re alive,” Ezekiel answered. That was a victory in and of itself. 

“But our people could be dead or walkers…” Carol was trying not to let all of this get to her. She hadn’t been at the prisoner when the Governor attacked. She hadn’t been there to try and prevent Glenn and Abraham’s deaths. 

“They’re alive, and until we know otherwise, we are going to hold tight to that,” Ezekiel stated fiercely. This time when he cupped her cheek, she didn’t push him away. He could see she was battling past demons. Being out here, alone, and with only him as company had her reliving things she might have put behind her.

Carol looked at him, and then saw his wound. She didn’t have time to do a backwards slide into self-doubt, or to give into the instinctual need to be somewhere else. He needed her to stay focused and on alert. If she went to pieces now, then his condition would get worse. “Until we know otherwise,” she repeated his words back to him. 

“Hold tight to that,” Ezekiel repeated. 

“Ok…” Carol said in a shuddering breath. She picked up another box of sterile gauze pads, and returned to the task at hand. The last she wanted to do was make him have to sew up his own gunshot wound. 

Since Ezekiel already knew what was coming, he was better able to brace himself for the waves of pain that would radiate out from his wound, and over his chest. “Who taught you first aid?” he asked as he watched her tending to him. 

“Maggie’s father, Hershel, he showed me a few things,” Carol answered. “Don’t be too quick to sing my praises, though. He was a veterinarian.” 

Ezekiel laughed, and then groaned in pain, “I shouldn’t be laughing.” 

Carol smiled gently at him. With the wound, and the surrounding area cleaned, she reached for the second suture kit. “You ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ezekiel replied. He leaned his head back, sighed, and waited. 

After having sewn up the wound on his back, Carol made quick work of the entry wound. This time, he didn’t so much as flinch. Looking at him, his eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. Ezekiel was only unconscious. That was the best outcome she could have hoped for, and it would give her time she needed to poke through all the boxes around them. In another crate marked with a red cross, she found a few IV bags of saline solution. She checked the date, and remembering what Hershel told her, knew it was safe to use on Ezekiel. He’d lost a lot of blood from their run through the woods. He needed fluids. 

Carol went back over to his side, after finding a small broken branch she could hang the bag from. She tied the tourniquet just above his elbow, and waited until she saw a good vein bulge. ‘Let me get this on the first try,’ she thought, and with needle in hand, proceeded to stick the King’s arm. She got it on the first go around. Carol breathed a sigh of relief. She taped the needle to hold it in place, and hoped he would be out for a little while longer.

Getting up, Carol went to the catwalk to surveil the area down below. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Nightfall was about an hour away, so where were the Saviors that had been pursuing them? They were at war, and a rule of was to never let an enemy live. So, why were they? Though, it was better she not to look too far into the gift horse’s mouth. She stepped out onto the bridge, going over to the other side. Once over to the second section, she picked through what was mostly cold weather gear, blankets, and a stack of pillows. She picked up two of them, as well as two blankets that they would need for the coming night. Neither of them had any energy, or bullets, to roam through the woods where they could potentially meet a herd of walkers. 

Carol picked through the boxes where she found a clean shirt – as clean as it could be – for Ezekiel when he woke. Just then a groan reached her ears, and for one heart stopping second, she thought she missed a walker. She pulled her knife, searching for the source of the sound. 

“Carol…” 

Carol put her knife away, feeling foolish for thinking it had been a walker. Getting the other supplies, she hurried back over to Ezekiel’s side. He was right where she left him, and he was looking at her. “Just checking things out while you were sleeping.” 

“I passed out,” Ezekiel scoffed. He moved his left arm, but something tugged. Belatedly, he realized there was an IV in his arm.

“Stay put,” Carol ordered. She made quick work of unrolling the foam pads, placing them side by side. Then she unzipped a sleeping bag, laying it on top, and then put a pillow down. All of it was close enough to where she had the IV mounted that Ezekiel wouldn’t have to move far. “Come on, come lay down.”

“How can a King refuse an invitation like that,” Ezekiel chuckled. Mindful of the needle in his arm, he lowered herself down to the makeshift pallet, and breathed a sigh of relief at lying down. Even though he had a hole in his shoulder, it felt good to be stretched out.

For now, Carol covered him with one of the blankets she had brought over. When full night was upon them, she would open the other sleeping bag to use for cover. “Are you hungry?” she asked, but got no reply. Checking on him, she found his breathing had evened out, and his eyes were closed. The more rest he got, the stronger he would be to travel in the morning. Giving in to her own exhaustion, Carol stretched out next to Ezekiel. She gave him her added warmth, and pulled the second blanket over them while she slept for a little while. 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

GAVIN’S OUTPOST:  
THREE HOURS AGO

Rick and Daryl stood in the aftermath, having finally gotten control of the big guns. Most of the group set to take this outpost were accounted for; all but Carol and Ezekiel. Daryl paced back and forth, checking and re-checking the bodies. Rick knew better. Carol wasn’t amongst the dead, and neither was the King. Jerry, the steward, held Shiva’s chain, but the tigress was tense. She wanted to go and search for her master. The burly man looked defeated, and guilty for not staying with his King. Rick when to him, mindful of the warning growl Shiva issued, “Hey, I’m sure he’s fine, and he’s with Carol.” It was a lie, and they both knew it.

Daryl looked at Rick, worry settling in the pit of his stomach. “We gotta go after her,” he said. 

“We can’t,” Rick replied, hating himself for it. “We have to finish what we started.”

“It’s Carol!” Daryl shouted. 

“I know,” Rick nodded, placing his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “She’s smart and determined, and if she has Ezekiel with her, she’ll be fine. If she can’t get back to the staging area, then she’ll head to the Kingdom.” Rick knew Carol would survive out there, and she would make sure Ezekiel stayed alive with her.

Daryl growled, low and dangerously. But he knew Rick was right and he hated it.

“What should I do?” Jerry asked. He was at a loss without his King to follow. 

“Take Shiva, your men that survived, and return to the Kingdom to prepare your people just in case. We’ll take care of the guns, and continue with the next phase of the plan.” Rick answered. 

 

PRESENT:  
NIGHTFALL

 

Ezekiel woke, encountering the full darkness of night that had settled around them. In the dark he searched for Carol, and he found her by the large opening, keeping watch. He shifted, the stitches in his chest and back tugged. His light growl of discomfort drew her gaze to him as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Any signs of our would-be killers?” he asked. Though, he figured if the Saviors had found them, she would have woken him up long before now.

“No, just a small group of walkers. I can’t see them, but I hear them, and they’re close by.” Carol answered going over to him. She pulled out a small flashlight she’d found in one of the boxes, and turned it on. “Let me look,” she said as she peeled up the taped edge of his bandage. Some of the light caught him in the face, and he angled his head away, his eyes closed tightly. Carol inspected his wound and saw that it didn’t appear to be infected. 

“How fare’s my wound?” Ezekiel asked. If the pain was anything to go by, he was going to go on living for many more days to come. 

“There’s no infection from what I can see,” Carol answered and pressed the tap back down to his skin. “Now that you’re awake, you should eat and have some water.” Carol twisted off the cap one of the bottles and handed it to him. She sat back on her haunches to watch, and make sure he took small sips at first. While he had been out or the count, she looked over the bottle of pain pills making note of the expiration date. Carol wasn’t willing to risk Ezekiel having an adverse reaction, and there would be nothing she could do about it. Instead, she liberated a bottle of aspirin. 

Ezekiel took a sip of the water, ever mindful that Carol was watching him. The liquid tasted like a gift from heaven; his mouth had been as dry as the Sahara upon waking. He had another sip, and then set the bottle aside. “You made mention of food?” Ezekiel said, licking his lips. 

“I found crackers, peanut butter, and rice cakes,” Carol snickered. It was so ridiculous to her. Someone who had gone to all the trouble to lay in supplies like camping gear – medical equipment – had skimped on food. Or, it was possible that the people who stocked up just liked crackers and rice cakes, and peanut butter. 

“It’s quite a feast, indeed,” Ezekiel smiled. At least he could still do that after being shot. As he unscrewed the cap from the jar, he watched Carol go back over to the opening and return to her guard duty. He broke off a piece of rice cake, and used the edge to scoop up a dollop of peanut butter. After a few more bites, he paused to down two aspirin pills. Once they dissolved and his body metabolized them, they would take the edge of pain off.

Carol scanned the wooded darkness, trying to pin point the direction the sound of the moaning and groaning was coming from. So far, it appeared that the walkers were roaming aimlessly about, and she hoped it stayed that way. With any luck they would overlook the scent of Ezekiel’s blood trail. “The walkers haven’t moved closer…” she muttered, not really knowing what to say. An air of awkwardness had settled around her and she didn’t know where it had come from. Was it because Ezekiel was with her? He unsettled her, and that made her wary of him. She was trying not to, but she was putting her heart on the line.

Ezekiel ate in silence, careful not to devour what was before him too fast. Something was bothering Carol, he could see it in the way her back was ramrod straight, and her eyes refused to meet his. He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly had happened to make her back away from him. Had it been because he’d been shot? Did she fear he’d die on her, turn, and force her to deal with the rotten remains? Could Carol be afraid of losing him? Mindful that he was still without a shirt, Ezekiel left the pallet, and took a seat next to her. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Carol answered quietly, not daring to look at him. The white bandage was a haunting reminder of just how fragile life was, and how easy it could be to cut short. Once someone died, that wasn’t the end. Their bodies would reanimate and seek to sate a ravenous hunger for living flesh. She had become terrified of losing Ezekiel, just as much as she feared losing Daryl, or Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, and the others of her family. Perhaps she was more afraid to lose Ezekiel. 

Reaching out, Ezekiel took her hand, paused when she flinched, and then when she relaxed, he laced their fingers together. “You can confide in me, should you feel the need,” he offered.

Carol could ignore his offer, but she learned long ago that it was never a good idea to leave things unsaid. “You scare me…” she said, silently. 

Ezekiel was taken aback by her words. At first, he thought she meant he personally terrified her because he was a man of position and power, but then he sensed a deeper meaning to her confession. “How have I done that?”

“You made me want to care, again…” Carol muttered. Every person she killed, even though she knew she had to do it, chipped away a little more of her soul. It got to a point where she couldn’t do it anymore, and that’s what drove her to leave Alexandria; to leave them all behind. Then she met Ezekiel, and something inside her started to breathe again. She fought against it, left the Kingdom in the vain hopes of nipping whatever it was in the bud. But then he showed up on her door step with a pomegranate in his hand and smile on his lips, and she was done for.

“Choosing the Kingdom, choosing to defend its people…” Ezekiel started to say but was cut off. 

“No,” Carol interrupted him, “I chose you, not the Kingdom. You.” She knew the moment she had been well enough to travel that she should have gone; left the Kingdom, and left the state. Instead, she snuck around the royal garden and had gotten caught by him. Had she done that on purpose, or had it been bad luck? That night he had showed her who he really was. Ezekiel was a good man, doing what he thought was best for his people. “I could have gone back to Alexandria after Morgan told me what happened to Glenn, to Abraham, but I didn’t. Instead, I walked straight through your gates, and found you. I don’t know why I did that.”

“I’m happy that you did,” Ezekiel spoke softly so as not to spook her, or draw the attention of the wasted stumbling through the trees below them. Carol frowned at him, and looked away. That made him smile. Rather than push the conversation, or have her reveal more than she was comfortable, he continued to hold her hand in silence. 

Carol tried not count each stroke of Ezekiel’s thumb against hers. His touch was gentle and tempting; that was something else she wasn’t used to. When she had been with Tobin, he had been merely a way to pass the time. But with Ezekiel, even though she told him she wanted to be alone, she found herself secretly feeling a thrill each time he showed up at the little house. He had this way of getting through all of her defenses without her realizing it. “I wonder if they think we’re dead…”

“Why would they?” Ezekiel asked, thrown by the change in topic. “Our bodies are not amongst those at the compound, nor are we roaming about as one of the legion of dead. There is no reason to think they perceive us as having fallen on the field of battle.” Finally, she looked at him, and even in the near pitch black of their surroundings he could tell she was frowning at him again. In an attempt to reassure her of his belief, he brought her hand up so that he might kiss her palm. She froze from the press of his lips against her skin.

Carol couldn’t help the gut reaction she had to be as still as possible. She thought she’d broken herself of that traitorous habit. It had been instilled in her from her abusive husband, Ed. ‘May the bastard be rotting in Hell,’ Carol thought. She gripped his bearded chin, letting him know with her touch that he was not the cause.

Ezekiel nodded. Even he could spot the telltale signs of physical abuse. Back before the world fell, and the dead were set upon the living, he had a co-worker at the zoo that had been routinely beaten. It got to a point she flinched whenever a male came near her. Carol had moved in the same manner, and he guessed she had been married to the one who had made her life such a misery. Yet, here she was in this dark new world surviving, fighting to bring about better days. “I can take the watch for a while, if you would like to get some rest.” 

“No, I’m fine.” Carol shook her head, keeping her attention on the ground below them. Though, at the mention of sleep, she started to feel exhausted again. As soon as Ezekiel was deep in sleep, she had gotten up to take stock of everything they had. She needed to keep busy and not think of him lying mere feet from her.

“Carol, there is no shame in getting some sleep. I can watch for the dead, and for the Saviors.” Ezekiel touched her knee and was pleased when she didn’t flinch. “For the moment, we are safe here.” 

“We’re never safe,” Carol automatically responded. 

“For the moment, we are,” Ezekiel replied. Standing up, he offered his hand to her. There would be nothing for them to do for the rest of the night except to sleep while they could. He could tell she wanted to argue with him, to keep putting distance between them. Ezekiel couldn’t let her keep running from him.

Carol gave in, for once. She placed her hand in his, and stood in front of him. Ezekiel was right in that they were relatively well protected at the moment. The walkers couldn’t get to them, and if the Saviors had followed them, they would have been found well before now. She went over to stretch out on the left side of the pallet, leaving plenty of room for him. Carol curled on her side, listening to him lie down behind her. 

Ezekiel moved to lie on his side, bringing his right arm up to pillow under his head. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion due to his wound. Before he succumbed, he had the pleasure of seeing Carol turn over to face him. He took the sight of her face into sleep with him.

Carol pulled the blanket up to cover her King, and then scooted closer to him. One of the rules of survival was to share body heat at night. She wasn’t cold, but Ezekiel would need the warmth. At least that’s what she told herself when she snuggled into the pillow, her forehead brushing his elbow. Carol hadn’t slipped into a sleep so easy since the early days at the prison.

 

EARLY MORNING:

Carol couldn’t remember ever waking up feeling so warm in her life. She tried once to open her eyes, but her lids were still too heavy with sleep. When she tried again, this time she was greeted by the sight of a man’s chest, and a white bandage stained red. His left arm was draped over her, holding her close to him. She liked the way it felt waking up in his embrace. Sitting up, Carol stretched her arms over her head feeling like a shift had taken place inside her during sleep. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she saw he was awake, and lying on his back. “How’s your shoulder?” she asked.

Ezekiel smiled, “It hurts, but it’s going to heal.” He rested his hand against the center of her back, pleased when she leaned into his touch. Then, he heard a small sigh come from her. She was enjoying the feel of his hand on her. Sitting up, Ezekiel rested his forehead to her left shoulder. Seconds later, her hand touched the top of his head. 

“Before we do anything, we should change the bandages, and get you something to wear,” Carol said, her words colored with the slightest trace of a laugh.

“Tired of seeing me without a shirt?” Ezekiel teased as he sat back, propped up on his hands. She rolled her eyes at him. It was a look he had come to know very well, and it was one he enjoyed. 

Carol sat next to him, and peeled the bandage on his chest off. There was a normal amount of drainage, at least she hoped it was normal. That would be for the Kingdom’s doctor to determine. She just had to get them back there. By now the assault on all the outposts had been finished; those who weren’t dead were penned in by walkers. If everything went according to plan, they had won. She and Ezekiel couldn’t go back the way they came, even if they wanted to. Not with the walker herd set to swarm all of the Saviors territory. 

When she finished, Ezekiel accepted the garment she offered him. It was a plain white t-shirt, suitable enough for his needs. The moved about in silence for a moment. He began to pick through the supplies, finding a satchel they could use to pack up bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and tape. After that was done, he set the bag over by a pack she’d already filled with other supplies. Carol was over by the catwalk, staring down at the ground below them. Ezekiel went to her, was about to ask what it was that had frozen her in place, but he saw. The wasted blocked their point of egress. 

“I count nearly two dozen…” Carol said softly to Ezekiel. She knew she couldn’t take on that many herself, and he was injured. So, it would be doubly hard once they made it to the ground.

“A hard fight to be sure,” Ezekiel replied quietly. 

“We have two options,” Carol said. “One: We hook a walker, pull it up, and cover ourselves in its guts so that we smell like them, then take our chances climbing down. Two: We find another way down, take rope with us, catch two walkers, then we can use them as camouflage.” She didn’t want to risk the first option, not with Ezekiel’s gunshot wound.

“Both options carry great risk, and I am more inclined to see what the second will yield us.” Ezekiel felt a grimace cross his face. To even contemplate covering himself in the putrid, rotting flesh of the wasted turned his stomach. “You’ve done both, I assume.” 

“The first one,” Carol replied and half shrugged at him. 

“And the second?” Ezekiel inquired. 

“Before joining our group, Michonne lived on her own with two walkers that she kept in chains. They hid her from the others, and she used them as un-dead pack mules.” Carol answered. Michonne hadn’t told her any of this. It had been Carl while they had been out on the road, making the journey to Alexandria. They hadn’t used his suggestion, and after the night they survived the twister, there had been any walkers around.

Ezekiel didn’t know quite what to say to that. So, simply he muttered, “Ah.” If there was a way to survive, humans found the way. He had a moment to weigh the options, which would be easier for them to make their way back to the Kingdom. They looked at each other, and in the same breath, whispered, “Second choice.”

“Now that that’s settled, we’ll have to get things ready,” Carol said. She would need rope to make leashes with, and make sure she had enough of the nylon cord left to use as a make shift sling. He needed to not use his left arm as much as possible, or else he’d rip his stitches open and start bleeding again. 

“How are we to clear a path, and safely ensnare two of the wasted?” Ezekiel asked, slipping his coat back on. His armor would be abandoned here, as he was sure Carol would leave hers behind.

“Right now, they don’t know we’re up here. They can smell, but given that we’re not in the immediate area; that has them confused. Your blood drew them here, but if you find me a bottle of booze, I can use it and given them a nice bright fire to draw them away. Then, we get two of the stragglers,” Carol informed. She tied a noose at the end of the rope, let out enough length, then used her knife to cut it. He stood there looking at her, a question lingering in his eyes. 

“And once we have them, then what?” Ezekiel searched through the closest box, and there he found exactly what Carol was looking for. When she offered up no reply, he turned to look at her. “Carol?”

“When we get one, we have to cut its arms off, and make it so it can’t bite us…” Carol answered finally, finishing with the rope.

“Is that all?” Ezekiel arched a brow.

“Look,” Carol ran her hand through her hair, “I don’t know where we are, or even how far away the Kingdom is. All I know is, we have to try to get there, because the longer we stay here, more walkers will show up until we’re completely trapped.” She stepped in closer to him, her hand resting lightly over his wound. It was better to run while they could and have a small chance of hope of going home.

“Together then…” Ezekiel said, and leaned forward and touched his brow to hers. 

Carol wrapped her arms around Ezekiel’s waist, exhaling a shuddering breath. She wasn’t ready to admit out loud that he had become so important to her. More than anything she needed to make sure they made it home. So, she simply said, “We got to do this now, while we can.”

An hour later, they were ready to make their escape. Fortune smiled on them, some sound drew most of the walkers away leaving four below for them to deal with. They each had a machete attached to their belts, and the packs were ready to be dropped to the ground. The four walkers that did remain were over by the tree Ezekiel had leaned again, smearing blood on the bark. It was still fresh enough for them to notice. 

Carol pulled open the trap door as carefully as she could, and then she lowered the ladder down. The walkers hadn’t noticed anything. To Ezekiel she whispered, “Give me a ten count, then follow me.” Then, she put her foot on the first wooden rung, lowering herself down. On the ground, she drew her machete and went to take down the two smaller walkers. A quick blow to the back of the head; the one to her right dropped like a sack of potatoes. The one to her left turned, but wasn’t able to so much as growl at her. She shoved the blade into its mouth.

While Ezekiel watched on, he dropped both black rucksacks down to the ground, and then once he hit ten, he was free to follow her. Carol had a noose around each neck of the final two walkers, but she would need his help. He took one of the ropes, so he could secure the walker to the trunk of a strong, slender tree. Ezekiel pulled the machete with his right hand, and with as much force as he could, he severed the arms of the wasted; watching them drop to the dirt. Then, mindful of where the blow would land, he brought the blade across the mouth of the damned. Its severed jaw fell to the ground with nothing more than thud. Almost instantly, the wasted before him stilled, all will to feed taken away. 

Carol had just take the jaw of the walker, but it still had its hands, and it was coming for her. She managed to cut its left arm off right before it tripped, taking her to the ground. Carol cried out as the mass of dead weight landed on her chest. She put her hand against its throat, pushing with all she had while with her other hand she gripped the handle of the machete. Under her palm the rope moved, and over the walkers shoulder she saw Ezekiel pulling it back to help get it off her. Quickly she crawled out from under the big body, so that she could finish what she started. “Thanks,” she muttered. Carol gripped the walker’s wrist, lifting its arm, and then swung the machete down parting the limb from the body. 

Silently, Ezekiel looked around the immediate area. None of the other wasted had circled back around. “We seem to be in the clear, for the moment,” he whispered to her, as they pulled the second undead pack mule up from the ground. It stood, swaying from side to side, but didn’t attempt to attack them. 

“Yeah, that never last’s long,” Carol said through gritted teeth. The walker falling on her had knocked the wind from her lungs. When she took a deep breath, it felt like she was being stabbed in the muscles under her breasts. They didn’t have time for her to catch her breath. Rather, she chose to ignore the pain spreading across her chest, and load up the walkers. It was better they carry the bags than her or Ezekiel. 

Ezekiel knew better than to argue with Carol when she had her mind set to task. It was best he follow her lead and wait until later before he inquired after her wellbeing. He went back over to the one he had tied up, and took the rope in hand. With very little encouragement, the wasted trailed after him like an obedient animal. It was unsettling to look into the dead eyes of something that had once been alive, that had once had thoughts and actions not driven by base needs.

Carol took the rope from Ezekiel, giving it a sharp yank to signal the walkers they should start moving. The King fell in step beside her as they made their way further away from Savior territory. They moved slowly, while being mindful of every sound they made and every sound they heard. So far, everything was quiet. It didn’t keep her from being on high alert. 

Ezekiel kept pace with Carol, every once in a while, he would glance back at their wasted companions. It was all too humbling to see these two hulking figures trailing behind them, being guided by black nylon rope. He knew that at any time, anyone could become one of the damned; condemned to roam the earth as a mass of rotting flesh. Automatically, he brought his right hand up, placing it over his wound. A little to the left and down, then Ezekiel would be one of those creatures. That thought forced him to look away, to set his eyes on the path in front of him. 

Carol saw out of the corner of her eye the way he gripped his shoulder. She stopped and that had the walkers stopping as well. “Ezekiel?” she asked reaching out to touch his arm. He looked at her with horror in his eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“I could’ve easily been cut down yesterday,” Ezekiel said in a harsh breath. It took this long to hit him. He could have died yesterday.

“Hey,” Carol cupped his cheek, “you’re not dead. You’re right here with me.” She wasn’t going to lose him, not after everything they went through. Carol took his hand in hers, squeezing so that he felt the pressure. 

Ezekiel looked at Carol as her words cut through the horrific realizations churning in his mind. “How do you do this? How do you go on knowing that any moment it might be your last?”

“I don’t know…” Carol answered truthfully. “No one has all the answers. All we can do is just… go on.” Secretly, she admired him for all that he built with his people, and how he was able to inspire them to that there was still goodness in the world. “You are one of the few good things in this world, Ezekiel. Never stop believing that.” 

Ezekiel clamped down on his fear, on his rising self-doubt. If she believed in him, then he could continue to be who his people thought him to be. “One of these days, I’m going to save you,” he promised. Even if she didn’t realize it, that’s what she was doing. She was saving him. 

“You already did,” Carol smirked, and then lightly yanked the ropes attached to the walkers. They had a lot of ground to cover and they were wasting daylight. 

By late afternoon, Ezekiel and Carol stopped to rest after having spent the last eight hours walking through the woods. She tied the walkers to a nearby tree as he lowered himself to the ground. His shoulder was screaming in pain, and his face felt hot, but he wasn’t going to let it stop him. The part of the woods they had entered, some of it was starting to look familiar to him, but they were still a long way off from entering the Kingdom’s domain. 

Carol pulled out water, a tube of crackers, the bottle of aspirin, the hydrogen peroxide, and fresh bandages. While they were stopped she could take the time she needed to tend to him. She knelt next to him, helping him out of his coat, and helped him to pull his left arm out of the t-shirt he wore. Accidentally, she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek where she felt the heat of his skin. “You have a small fever…”

“It’s just exhaustion,” Ezekiel replied, arguing slightly. “This is the first break we’ve taken since setting out this morning.”

Carol didn’t want to argue. She just shook her head and set to work. The bandage on his chest had minimal drainage. As gently as she could, she probed the wound forcing a little blood to well up. So far, so good. She dropped a little peroxide on the stitches, and instantly it started to bubble at the same time Ezekiel hissed in discomfort. She then patted the area dry, and covered it with a fresh bandage. Carol moved around behind him, the bandage on his back had more blood on it. Taking the bandage off she found three of the eight stitches she had put in the day before were pulled out. With a disgruntled sigh she said, “You ripped three of your stitches. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I had no idea,” Ezekiel replied. “It must have happened when we were hacking up our companions over there.” He could tell she was angry, but not all of it was directed at him. She had done as well as she could in patching him up with the limited medical knowledge she had. He was grateful for all that she had done for him. If he’d been alone, he would be dead. 

Carol cleaned his back, and covered it with a fresh bandage. “We can take a little while and rest,” she said, sitting on the ground next to him.

Ezekiel picked up the water, and the bottle of aspirin, handing them to her. “You should take some,” he said after seeing the way she flinched when she sat down. 

“No, I’m fine,” Carol waved off the aspirin. In truth though, she wasn’t. That walker hadn’t been a feather weight when it fell on her.

“Carol,” Ezekiel drew out her name, and then offered her both items again. “At least one of us has to be at full strength, and it’s not going to be me.”

Carol relented, accepting the bottle of aspirin. She put two pills in her palm and handed them to him, “You first.” 

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

As the day wore on, the pace Carol and Ezekiel had set began to slow considerably. It became clear that they wouldn’t make it back to the Kingdom before nightfall. It actually seemed as if they were heading back to the staging area, and if they were, then that was good news. It was on the boarder of Kingdom territory. Though, there was nothing they could do about their direction until the next more. Ezekiel had lost a lot of blood and all the walking wasn’t helping his injuries. A cold hard fact of the new dark world order was that if people were on foot, there was no traveling at night. Carol was keeping her eye out for a defensible position where she and Ezekiel could stay for the night. 

Ezekiel sensed Carol’s train of thought. Shelter. Off in the distance, a snarling reached his ears. It was the sound of one of the wasted, and it wasn’t too far away, but it didn’t sound as if it were getting closer either. He started to change direction, to head in the general direction of the creature. It could just be caught, and he was merely walking right into a dangerous situation. Still, he walked on with Carol following him. They came upon a circle of trees that had been secured with wire. Inside was one of the wasted, pushing and struggling against it to get at them. Ezekiel sighed, unsheathed his machete, and went over to put the thing down. With a quick lunge, it was dead, and it would remain that way.

Carol joined him, handing him the ropes. “I’ll take care of it,” she said. Going over to wire barrier, she reached through and pushed the dead walker over, then she gripped its ankle’s pulling it under, and out of their way. Carol made use of the emaciated corpse. She set it against one of the tree’s, and hoped that the stench of it would mask theirs for the night. “Doesn’t look too bad,” Carol glanced at him. 

Ezekiel nodded, and proceeded to tie up their moving camouflage. She took the second rope from him, leading the other one to the opposite side. Once it was secured, he unhooked the rucksack, and pushed it through the middle gap of the wire. Then, he slipped through the gap himself, and went over to offer Carol his hand. But all he got was the strap of the other pack. It made him chuckle. Still the independent woman, and it’s what he admired most about her. Ezekiel took the bag, and set it with the other one. 

Carol started to move through the gap next to the walker she had tied up, when a sharp tip of the wire caught her, gouging her forehead just below her hairline. She groaned in irritation, and in a small amount of pain. First the walker fell on her, and now she cut her head. Once she was standing inside the circle of the trees, she put her hand to her head. 

Ezekiel turned, taking only one step closer to Carol. His right hand went to her forehead, nudging hers out of the way. The cut was small, but it wasn’t deep. All he would have to do was clean it, and cover it to keep the dirt out. “Come on, let’s get this tended to.” 

“What a day this has turned out to be,” Carol snorted.

“It’s certainly not dull,” Ezekiel chuckled lightly. He doused a gauze pad with a little bit of peroxide, and then held it to her wound. She hissed and closed her eyes tightly. Then he cleaned the blood trail off of her forehead before he taped down a folded over pad to cover the cut. If they came upon more wasted, and they had to kill them, it would help to keep the infected blood off of her.

“Finished?” Carol asked, leaning her head back to look up at him. He smiled at her, then he did something that made her gasp.

Ezekiel placed a light kiss to her bandaged forehead. “There, all better.” He sat down next to her as she stared at him. “What?”

“You kissed my forehead,” Carol said. It had been unexpected, and nice at the same time. The touch of his lips had been gentle, as they had been when he kissed her palm the night before. He had the power to make her heart race. 

“A kiss to make it better,” Ezekiel replied. He sighed heavily, leaning his head back against one of the trees. Today he’d burned through all of the energy he regained during sleep. His eyes were so heavy that he could fall asleep sitting up and not know the difference.

Carol touched the bandage where his lips had touched it. A small smile curved her lips. It had been an innocent, sweet gesture that settled in her heart. At the end of the day, King or no, he was a kind and decent man. He cared about her when she hadn’t cared about herself. Beside her, he was nearly fast asleep. She wasn’t going to let him sleep like that. Carol got the blankets, folded one on her lap, and then nudged him. “Ezekiel, come lay down.” He said nothing, doing as she told him. 

Ezekiel stretched out, with the bottom of his boots touching the base of the tree one of the mutilated wasted was tied to. He rested his head in her lap, turning slightly on his side to get comfortable. Though, how much sleep he would get through the night, he wasn’t sure. It’s what his body needed if he had any hope of making it home. The last thing he felt was another blanket covering him.

Carol waited until Ezekiel was deep asleep before touched him again. Gently, almost absentmindedly she stroked his forehead. In her right hand she held her knife, while she watched for other walkers. She wasn’t too sure how the two docile walkers she had tied up, plus the permanently dead one, would mask their smell. Not when the scent of fresh blood was in the air. So, she remained alert to any possible threat coming for them. 

Hours later, primal fear pulled Ezekiel from sleep. He was disoriented, and nearly called out Carol’s name when a hand clamped down on his mouth, muffling his voice. Looking up, he saw her, but she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were focused on the area beyond their little camp. Then the sound of gasps, snarling, and the shuffling of feet reached his ears. Ezekiel nodded in understanding and slowly sat up, putting himself next to her.

The last time Carol had been hiding from a herd had been back at the beginning of all of this; after the CDC debacle. The group had stopped at a traffic snarl and had decided to find supplies. It had been the day she lost her daughter. Carol gripped the handle of her knife so hard that her fingers were cramping. They were trapped, and they couldn’t make a run for it. They had no choice but to sit very still, praying the herd ignored them.

Ezekiel turned his head, placing his lips close to her ear, and asked, “What do we do?” He had never been in the middle of a herd before, not even in the beginning when he had only Shiva to rely on. 

Carol placed her left hand on is cheek, turning his head so she could reply softly in his ear. “We wait and hope to whatever God is listening that they ignore us.” She exhaled a shuddering breath, feeling her insides quivering. The situation she was in with him was truly dangerous, and she only had Ezekiel to rely on if things turned bad. “As quietly as you can, we’re going to sit back to back. You watch the right and I’ll take left.” 

Ezekiel made no reply, moving to do as Carol instructed. He carefully scooted to the center of the tree circle making sure he made as little sound as possible. His heart was racing at an impossible speed, he thought it might burst from his chest. Or at the very least, the pounding would be so loud that the wasted could hear it, and at any minute they would descend upon them.

Carol pressed her back to his, her eyes fixed on their left side. She put her knife back in the sheath, and gripped the hilt of the machete. Her instincts were on high alert, her flight response screaming at her to run. She wasn’t going to listen to it, because that urge would certainly get her killed, and she couldn’t leave Ezekiel to fend for himself. She wouldn’t leave him. Carol reached back with her right hand, touching his side.

If Ezekiel could, he would have moved his left arm back, so his hand could rest against her side. As it was, he touched the back of his head to hers to acknowledge her touch. The weight of it burned right through him, giving him what he needed to guard her as she guarded him. Minutes passed as if hours and the herd didn’t seem to thin out. Ezekiel was too busy watching the right that he didn’t notice one of the wasted crawling towards them from the front. It had its hand under the wire, and gripped Ezekiel’s ankle. It was snarling and snapping at it, tugging his leg towards its hungry teeth. He knew better than to growl. Any loud sound and legion of the dead would descend upon them and then they would have no hope of survival. He tried to pull his ankle out of the things hold, but the grip was too tight, and it kept snapping and snarling in hunger.

Carol felt him tense. She went to her knees, her right hand going across his chest. Then, acting in concert with each other, his right arm shot out sinking the blade home in the walker’s head, while hers came down on the rotted arm, severing it. Her eyes shot up, scanning the circle. No other walkers had noticed. Whatever luck Ezekiel lived by seemed to be watching out for them tonight. Carol stayed where she was, hugging him from behind. On an impulse, she kissed his left temple over and over. Things could have gone so terribly wrong a few seconds ago. One loud yelp of surprise, another walker being drawn by the snarls. Anything. “I got you, I got you…” Carol breathed out, her voice never rising in volume. He brought his left hand up, his fingers gripping her arm as he leaned his temple against her jaw.

Ezekiel dared not reply, there were still too many wasted stumbling passed them. Slowly, his heart rate returned to normal. Not even his life before the Kingdom had been this fraught with danger. Escaping the notice of an entire herd would be an experience he wouldn’t soon forget, nor would he seek to recreate it. Then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the herd was gone leaving only the two mutilated wasted where they were tethered to the trees. “Have you ever been trapped like this?” Ezekiel asked quietly.

“Trapped once, and in the middle of it another time,” Carol answered, moving back from him. “The first time, we were caught on the inner state, scavenging. We had to hide under cars, and I have never been so terrified in my life.” Normally she wouldn’t tell that story to anyone who hadn’t been there. Her group alone knew the tragedy that transpired that day, and Carol vowed never to talk about it again. But that was the funny thing about vows; the person comes along making it seem pointless to keep silent. “That day, I lost my daughter.” 

“Carol…” Ezekiel started to offer words of sympathy, but she touched her hand to his lips to stop him. This was all she was going to tell him, and he had to accept that. So, he did. He leaned back, and turned his attention to the hand still gripping his ankle. One by one, Ezekiel broke the fingers to remove the dead appendage. Casually, he tossed it through the middle of the gap. He had an irrational notion that if he took his eyes off of it, the arm would come alive and attack him. “What of the other time you were in the middle of a horde like this?”

Carol stood up and stretched. “I’m not sure I should tell you. It might make you lose faith in the remainder of humanity.” 

“Oh,” Ezekiel chuckled lightly, the danger from a moment ago fading. He pushed himself up to stand before her, “Well, now you have to relate your tale to me.” There were still good, decent souls left in the world. Provided they hadn’t been eaten by the wasted already. 

“We were still in Georgia, after losing the prison we called home,” Carol said. “All of us were scattered, divided, leaderless, running from walkers, and we had no idea of anyone else was alive. Finally, the ones I met up with came across a sign for Terminus. Sanctuary for all. Community for all. It seemed like our best shot at finding everyone. I got there in time to see Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Daryl get captured. So, I had to come up with a plan.” For the moment, while all was quiet around them, she went to one of the packs to get a bottle of water. Before she continued with her story, she took a sip, and then handed the bottle over to him.

“I assume there was no sanctuary,” Ezekiel guessed from her silence. He brought the bottle of water up to his lips, grateful for the cool water that filled his mouth.

“Oh, no, there was…” Carol shook her head, replying to him. “What the signs didn’t say was that those who arrive, they end up lunch.”

Ezekiel nearly spit out his water. “You mean, as in...?”

“Cannibals, yes,” Carol said, nodding once.

“It’s not as if that affliction is uncommon…” Ezekiel started to say, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

“You just never think you’ll encounter it,” Carol replied knowingly. The woman she had met was demented. But she had to wonder if that was before the world fell, or had it been after. 

Ezekiel chose to focus on something else; he wanted to hear more of the story. “How were you able to rescue your friends?”

Carol laughed lightly, “I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this.” She didn’t say that to be cruel. She honestly had no idea why she felt she could open up to Ezekiel in the way she finally was. It was something about him, some feeling she couldn’t name. He smiled at her and her heart reacted. 

“It’s something to do, you know, in between life and death situations,” Ezekiel smiled. He wanted to hear about her travels because it distracted him from the gut wrenching worry he was trying to keep under control. She had been right the night before. Their people could think them dead. For all they knew, the others were dead, and turned. Shiva could be dead. Ezekiel didn’t want to contemplate being in the world without his beloved tiger. 

Carol felt, more than saw, he was overcome with sudden sadness. “Ezekiel…” she reached out and took his hand in hers. It occurred to her then. He was thinking about his people, Shiva; wondering if they were dead. She stepped in close to him, getting him to look her in the eyes. “They’re not dead. You have to hold on to that.” He needed to see that she could believe everyone was alive. If she could do it, then it was ok for him. “When we get back to the Kingdom, Shiva, and the others, will be there…”

Ezekiel angled his head, pressing his lips to Carol’s, cutting off whatever else she had to say. He was probably overstepping, and any minute she would come to her senses, shoving him away. Until, he would savor the feel of her lips. By standards, the kiss was innocent, but not the emotions he felt coursing through him. And then he felt her react, but it wasn’t what he had been prepared for.

Carol was stunned, at first. He was only kissing her, and she found herself responding to the gentle, innocent touch. She was the one to lean into it, to add just a little bit more pressure. There was no turning back from this, from him, and from everything he was making her feel. Carol brought her hand up to touch his cheek as she reluctantly broke the press of their lips. Still, she had to ask, “What was that for?”

“Because, you were trying to make me feel good,” Ezekiel replied lightly. He had been wanting to kiss her since he’d shown up on her porch with Shiva and a pomegranate. It was the little smirk she had given him that did him in. Moving back, he went to sit down, resting his back against the trunk of one of the trees. The last thing he wanted to do was crowd her after kissing her. He didn’t want to push her into anything. She surprised him though. Carol came to him, sitting down with him, her back against his side, and her head resting on his shoulder. They didn’t need to speak. There wasn’t anything for them to say at the moment. Instead, Ezekiel pulled one of the blankets over them as they settled in for the rest of the night.

 

JUST BEFORE DAWN:

 

Carol didn’t know when it happened, but she was opening her eyes. The last thing she had meant to do was fall asleep, and leave Ezekiel alone on watch. “Why’d you let me sleep?” she asked in a whisper. It was still dark, and not safe to move, or speak too loudly. Carol pulled the blanket up further, hoping to keep the warmth contained just a little while longer. In a little while they would have to get up and head out. Hopefully they would find a road soon enough, where maybe they could get a car and drive back to the Kingdom.

“Because you needed it,” Ezekiel answered, loosening his hold on her in case she wanted to stand up. “You’ve expended so much energy protecting me, I thought it only fair to return the favor.” Since they committed to all out war against the Saviors, he knew Carol had taken little time to sleep. She was constantly preparing with their fighters. The only time she had taken a full night’s rest had been the night before they assembled at the staging area, and she at the over pass with Tara. 

Carol knew she needed rest, but out here, lying down could mean their death. She wasn’t ready to even entertain the notion of losing Ezekiel. “But you’re the one who was shot,” Carol replied.

“And I am better today,” Ezekiel said to her. When it was clear she was content to remain at his side, pulled her closer to him, and rested his cheek against the back of her head. “I know you haven’t truly slept since coming to the Kingdom. This night, and the last, you slipped into slumber without so much as a fight.”

Carol snuggled back into his embrace. It felt too good to abandon his touch right out. Besides, sun up was a couple hours away at most. “I needed to make sure our fighters were ready to follow Rick’s plan. You couldn’t wait for Morgan; who on his best day is looming somewhere between lucidity and lunacy.” It was more than that, though. She wanted him to see that she was invested in his world coming through this war with minimal casualties. “And besides, I didn’t really do much to contribute during my first furlough in the Kingdom. I was making up for it.”

“You were healing from your ordeal with the Saviors when first we met,” Ezekiel reminded. Instinctually, he touched the spot on her right arm where a gunshot had grazed her. When they first met, he couldn’t believe how taken he’d been by her ‘meek little lamb’ act. She had been so convincing, until it was time for her to leave. Then she was as hard as steal, and uncaring as the cold winter rain.

“I didn’t understand what it was you were truly offering back then,” Carol said truthfully, maybe she still didn’t. All she wanted then was to disappear, maybe to die. Fate intervened, putting her in the path of King Ezekiel. She couldn’t stop staring at him or his tiger. 

“About last night…” Ezekiel started to say and then let his words taper off. 

“What about it?” Carol asked. She sat up, turned over, and resumed her place at his side with her arm draped over his abdomen.

“I kissed you, and you have said not one word about it.” Ezekiel verbally prodded. He wanted to make sure that he hadn’t over stepped last night. 

“I kissed you back,” Carol said, shrugging. “I wanted to kiss you back.” She felt Ezekiel sag in relief. He probably thought she would react differently, and was prepared for it. She didn’t want to push away any sort of meaningful connection she could find in a world fraught with so much death.

Ezekiel felt a smile curve his lips. Carol was full of surprises, and he would keep being amazed by her; he knew it. Now that he was satisfied with the steps they’d taken, he reminded her, “You never finished relating to me just how you saved your friends.”

Carol covered her mouth with the blanket and snickered. “I’ll tell you when we’re on the move. It’ll keep your mind off your shoulder, and pass the time until we find a road, perhaps a car.” She looked around the woods, seeing that the darkness was getting lighter. Soon they would be able to move, and for the better. She didn’t like the idea of being out here for too much longer.

“Then perhaps we should prepare for our journey, and leave within the hour. It should be light enough by then,” Ezekiel proposed. 

“Are you sure? You can rest for a while longer if you…” Carol started to offer, but even in the low light of the early dawn, she could see he was ready to return home. And so was she. Reluctantly, she pushed off the blanket to get up. Once on her feet, she folded it up, stowing it in the pack. Together they made quick work of erasing any evidence that they had spent the night in the circle of trees, and carefully slipped through the middle gap of the wire barricade. With their walker companions in tow, they set off in the same direction as they had been traveling with the goal in mind of finding a car. 

Mid-day was nearing when Ezekiel thought he caught sight of strange glint. “Carol,” he touched her shoulder, and then pointed through the trees. “Perhaps it is a car we might commandeer.”

“Maybe,” Carol nodded, hopefully. At the thought of even getting pavement under their feet, it sped them up, and before they knew it, they were nearly out of the woods. That was when Carol came up short, stopping Ezekiel with her. “Let me go first, while you hold on to the leashes. If I find a car, I’ll honk once to let you know it’s safe.”

“As you wish,” Ezekiel nodded. He took her hand, lacing their fingers together, and squeezed gently. “Be careful,” he knew he didn’t need to say it, but still the words fell from his lips all the same. 

Carol shook his hand and nodded. She was always watching, always ready. When he finally let go, she handed him the leashes, and then set off towards the road. Carefully she moved through the trees until she reached the edge of the embankment. Picking her way down the slope, she jogged up the other side, and then her boots touched the cracked, faded pavement. There were no walkers around, and no cars close by, but there was a small little shopping center they could search for one. Carol headed back. Being separated from him was no longer the smart thing to do, not now.

Ezekiel was so focused on the path ahead of him that he didn’t think to watch the way they had come. He realized his mistake when the sound of a hammer being pulled back echoed around him. Turning slowly, he saw a younger man wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a flannel long sleeved shirt, and he had on big glasses. Ezekiel got the feeling the man was a little more than deranged; a Savior. 

“Well, well, well…. If it isn’t the King! Negan will be so happy to see you, your head at least.” 

“You’re a Savior I presume,” Ezekiel replied calmly. If this twisted individual had been following them, what had taken him so long to make himself known? 

“You and the woman were hard to track at first,” the Savior stated. “I lost your trail a couple of times, and then had to hide in a tree when that herd blew by, but capturing you now more than makes up for it.” He stepped closer, his gun trained on the man in front of him. “Where’s the grey-haired bitch?”

Ezekiel ground his teeth, forcing himself to appear as if he was defeated. “Gone.” 

“She left you? Wow! Guess she got tired of your fake royalty schtick, huh?” The Savior taunted. 

Carol had come back to the tree line when she heard a stranger’s voice. Her heart stopped when she heard the threat the man made to take Ezekiel’s head to Negan. Creeping down, away from the sound, she ducked back into the woods, and cut a wide path around them so she could sneak up on them from behind. It didn’t make sense that one Savior had found them. There had to be more, but she would start with the one talking to her King. 

Carol saw Ezekiel, the walker’s tied up, and the stranger. Rather than use her gun, she pulled her knife, and crept even closer until she as right up on them. Quickly, she grabbed the Savior by his hair, yanked his head back, and held her sharpened blade to his throat. “Call your men, and it’s the last sound you make,” she threatened. Then, out of anger, she tugged harder on his hair making him grunt on pain. 

“Carol,” Ezekiel called out. He was urging her to show some semblance of mercy if she was able. 

“A prisoner would only slow us down,” Carol said to him. She knew he didn’t want to kill, not even this young man if he did not have to. That was ok, because she would do it. Then to the Savoir she asked, “How many of you are out here?”

“Too many for you to handle,” he hissed.

“None, got it,” Carol rolled her eyes at his false bravado. “No one to miss you. I bet no one knows your name.” 

“I’m Negan!” he shouted, and then growled when the woman yanked his head back sharply. “You bitch!” 

“Like that’s an insult to me,” Carol scoffed. “Are we out of Savior territory?” she asked. When no answer was forthcoming, she applied a little pressure with her knife, drawing a thin line of crimson on his throat. “Hmm?”

“Yes… Keep to the road and you’ll be back at that crock of shit call the Kingdom.” 

Death was too good for the piece of scum Carol held restrained. Knowing Ezekiel wouldn’t like it, she knew she had to do it anyway. Quickly, and efficiently, she drew the blade cross his throat, splitting him open from ear to ear. Before she got blood on her, she pushed his body to the ground. 

Ezekiel took a step to the side to avoid the arterial spay of blood from hitting him. He looked to her, the horror of what he had just witnessed evident in his eyes. The death of a living human was never something he would choose to do if there was another way. In this situation, there wasn’t, and he knew that. 

Carol cleaned off her knife, giving Ezekiel time to let what she had done settle. “We couldn’t risk taking him with us,” she said. A prisoner was the last thing they needed, and that Savior was the last person that should be allowed through the gates of the Kingdom. 

“I know, and if I was in your position, I would have made the same call.” Ezekiel replied to her. It wouldn’t have pleased him, but he knew it had to be done.

“If it was a choice between sparing his life and saving yours, I would choose yours every time,” Carol stated going to him. She brought her hand up and touched his face to reassure him. Carol half expected him to push her touch away, but he didn’t. His good hand rested on her waist, acknowledging that she was right. 

“As I would save yours,” Ezekiel replied.

 

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

THE KINGDOM  
PREVIOUS NIGHT

 

After dealing with the Saviors at the outpost, taking control of the big guns, night had driven Daryl and rick to seek refuge inside the walls of the Kingdom. They were too far away from Alexandria and the Hilltop. Daryl didn’t want to sleep, he was too worried about Carol to event try. So, he took to the wall to stand guard with Jerry. The bigger man was worried about the King. Daryl kept his eyes trained on the main road in case Carol got brave enough to keep traveling and not find a place to hide. Though, that didn’t sound like her. She was smart and knew better. Carol would only be traveling at night if she had no other choice. No, she was safe somewhere with Ezekiel watching her back. 

After a while of pacing bac and forth, and swearing that sleep was far off, Daryl found himself getting tired. The next shift in the watch rotation had arrived, and Jerry was already gone. Daryl had held off his exhaustion for as long as he could, but even he needed to sleep. Yet, somehow, he found himself in the room where the tiger was caged. She paced as he had paced up on the wall. She missed the King too. Carefully, he stretched his hand out towards her. The proud, beautiful beast sniffed at his hand, and then nuzzled him as she had before. “He’ll be back…” Daryl murmured, unsure of why he felt the need to reassure a giant cat, rather than an upset human. Moving back, he decided he was going to sleep right where he was, next to the tiger and hope that when he woke up Carol and the King would be walking through those gates. He went to sleep listening to the sound of Shiva’s breathing.

 

MORNING:  
ON THE ROAD:

 

Carol’s senses were on high alert after the run in they had with one of the Saviors in the woods. If she had been just a few minutes later… She couldn’t think about that. Out in this world there were close calls every day, and now that they were at war, those just increased tenfold. Silently, they searched through the dirty cars left on a used auto lot. Then, she came across a cherry red mustang. Carol didn’t want to, but she smiled. It reminded her of Glenn, of when they had been at the camp in quarry. 

Carol tested the handle, and it popped open. Luck was still with them. She crouched down, pried open the panel, and yanked out the wires. Red wire to yellow wire, and the engine roared to life. Carol laughed, resting her head on the driver’s seat. Getting up, she saw Ezekiel coming towards her. “Your carriage awaits, Your Majesty.” 

Ezekiel admitted, it was the nicest ride on the lot. “The King approves,” he chuckled, but immediately sobered when his next thought hit him. “Should I dispatch our two companions?”

Carol knew what it meant for him to kill, even taking down walkers tormented him. “No, I’ll do it.” 

“You will not,” Ezekiel shook his head. Letting the leashes fall from his hand, he pulled his machete, and with two well placed thrust’s, the wasted crumpled to the ground. He didn’t like the task, but he still had to preform it none the less. Ezekiel chose to play the King. She came over to him, helping him with the packs, and together they got them into the backseat. 

Carol slipped behind the wheel, closed the door, and had a moment where she was going to put on her seat belt, but she stopped. There weren’t any cops anymore to pull her over to breaking the law. She put the mustang in gear, and started to move forward, slowly navigating around the other cars. As she drove, the smile returned. This time it was sad, rather than amused. She missed Glenn.

“What the matter?” Ezekiel asked, after he glanced over at Carol. Once they were out on the road, they both knew what direction to travel to return them to the safety of the Kingdom. By afternoon they would be there, and he would be tended to by the doctor. He was reluctant to say anything, but he could feel heat bleeding through the bandage. Even he knew that was not normal. 

“I’m just thinking about Glenn, about how he would leap at a chance to drive this beast,” Carol answered. She remembered the look of pure male satisfaction he had when he drove into camp that day with an anti-theft alarm blaring like a banshee. All Glenn had to say for himself was, ‘I got a cool car…’. 

“He was a car enthusiast, was he?” Ezekiel asked, clearing his throat. Without the task of continual movement, he found his body was trying to drag him down into sleep once more.

“No, he was a boy who was thrilled by driving a sports car,” Carol replied. Back then, Glenn was still very much a child. The road had made them all grow up, or change in her case.

“Ah,” Ezekiel nodded and that was all she was going to say on the subject. 

For a while, Carol drove in silence. When she glanced over at Ezekiel, she saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing at evened out. All that time he spent awake last night more than likely set back his recovery. She kept one had on the wheel, and rested the other on his left thigh. Her foot pressed down the accelerator a little more to increase the speed. She had to get him there.

Carol had to back track a little bit, swing around, and head towards the highway. Once on the road, she relaxed a little bit. It was clear all the way to the exit she needed for the Kingdom. Carol entered Ezekiel’s territory, and out of habit, she pulled over to stash the car. She reached under the steering column and untwisted the wires, killing the engine while she had her eyes on their surroundings. No sign of walkers, or Saviors. Both good things. She turned in her seat, and nudged Ezekiel. He moaned lightly, but didn’t open his eyes. So, she tried again. Carol brought her hand up to his cheek, stroking gently. “Ezekiel, wake up,” her voice shook as she spoke to him. 

Ezekiel could hear her calling him to him through the haze. He fought to open his eyes, to let her know that he was still with her. “I’m still here,” he said, giving voice to his thoughts. He felt her forehead touch his shoulder lightly, and then she pulled away from him. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes, he looked around, recognizing his territory, but they were nowhere near the front gates. “Why are we not going directly to the gates?” he asked, glancing at her. 

“We’re in a strange car. I’d rather not risk being shot at just as we get back,” Carol answered, pushing open the car door. She got out, pulled out both rucksacks, and then walked around to the passenger side. He already had the door open, and his booted feet on the pavement.

Ezekiel was slumped over, the small amount of movement exhausting him, and he wasn’t even standing yet. Or walking. He looked up just as Carol came to stand in front of him. “Home we go,” he said, forcing himself up. Ezekiel felt a little light headed, and felt himself swaying. If he wasn’t already holding on to the frame of the car, he might have fall forward. 

Carol immediately put her hand to his forehead feeling for a fever. He was only slightly war. “We’re you bitten last night and just didn’t tell me?”

“I was not,” Ezekiel answered, bringing his right hand up to cup her face. “If I had been, I would not conceal such an injury from you.”

The bottom dropped out of Carol’s stomach. If he wasn’t bitten, then it meant he had a fever from an infection setting in. “I should have done more…” 

“You snatched me from the jaws of death,” Ezekiel reminded her. “I would not be standing here now without you.” Because he needed it, and it would reassure her, Ezekiel cupped the back of her neck to pull her close. She gasped, but any protest was silenced by his lips. After a second, they were breathless, and he said, “I’m right here.” 

Carol licked her lips, nodding. She had been unprepared for the power of the kiss, or for it to steal the breath from her body. “Come on,” she stepped back. 

 

KINGDOM GATES:

 

Jerry took a position on the wall, his eyes glued to the road leading into the Kingdom. He brought his rifle up when movement caught his attention. Peering through the scope, what he saw had his heart stopping. It was the King and Carol. “Open the gates! It’s the King!” Jerry scrambled to the ladder, and hurried down. The moment the gates were opened far enough, he was pushing his way through, so he could be the first to the side of his King. 

Ezekiel saw Jerry hurrying towards them. He stood a little taller, trying to conceal the fact that he was to the point where he wanted to pass out. As King, he couldn’t afford to be that weak in the eyes of his people. They would understand, he knew it, given that he was shot. It was the principle though. Ezekiel wouldn’t let his people see him crumble.

“Your Majesty,” Jerry bowed. 

“Jerry, my heart lightens seeing you are still of this world,” Ezekiel said, trying not to sound like he was out of breath.

Jerry was no fool. He could see his King was injured, but trying to hide it. “Should I call for the doctor?”

“No,” Ezekiel said automatically. 

“Ezekiel…” Carol drew out his name. 

“I am able to walk,” Ezekiel looked at her, trying to make her understand why he had to do this.

Carol dropped the rucksacks to the pavement, and stepped in close to him so Jerry wouldn’t hear all of what she was going to say to him. “It’s not going to kill you to rely on the strength of your people. You’re hurt, and you look like you’re about to pass out. At least let Jerry help you.” 

“No,” Ezekiel shook his head. To waylay any further argument from Carol, he said to his faithful steward, “Assist Carol with the supplies we discovered while on our journey back.” He then set off towards the open gates. Once inside the walls, he would take himself directly to the medical ward. 

Carol shook her head. What was she going to do with him? He was stubborn, but he did put his people first. It was what she liked most about him; the depth of his caring for the people he protects. She went to pick up the bags, when Jerry beat her to them. He smiled his usual smile at her and nodded for her to go ahead of them. Without argument she did just that. Neither of them wanted to be caught outside the walls for any length of time.

Ezekiel had stopped, looking around at some of his people that were going about their daily task. The work didn’t stop simply because a war had begun. Suddenly, a loud roar broke the stunned silence. A lash of orange was headed right for him, and he was prepared for it as much as he could be. Shiva came for him, taking him to the ground where she proceeded to rub her muzzle against his face. Ezekiel started to laugh, even though his shoulder was screaming in agony from the weight of her. “It’s alright, it’s alright…” he whispered to her over and over.

Carol watched Shiva and Ezekiel. The giant tiger was so pleased to have him back, just as pleased as the assembled Kingdomer’s were. After a few minutes, something changed with Shiva. The big cat stopped rubbing her head over his face and shoulder. She sat up and looked right at Carol, issuing what could be described as a yowl. Carol didn’t think twice about going to Ezekiel, even with Shiva so close. The cat backed up, watching her very carefully. She immediately checked his pulse, it was slow, but steady. His breathing had evened out, telling her he’d just passed out. Then, she checked the bandage. It was there she found a small infection setting in. “Oh, you idiot…” she breathed out. 

Jerry pulled one of the sentries from his duty, and told him to go to the medical wing to get the doctor and one of the nurses to tend the King. He then gained the attention of everyone around, “There are chores that have to be completed. Our King is back, and in one piece. He wouldn’t want this kind of attention.” Jerry made a shooing motion, and everyone returned to their days work. He went over to Carol, his hand reaching down to touch her shoulder. “The doctor will be here soon.”

 

MEDICAL WARD:

 

Carol stood watching the doctor and a nurse working on Ezekiel. There was another nurse standing next to her, asking her questions that she barely heard. All she could do was watch Ezekiel. “I did what I could out there,” she said. Had she already told her that? Carol couldn’t be sure.

“What you did saved his life,” Hailee said gently. 

“He still got an infection,” Carol frowned. 

“It happens,” Hailee responded. “Did you sustain any injuries out there?” She could easily see that the other woman had her arms wrapped protectively over her ribs.

“No,” Carol lied. She wasn’t going to take her eyes off of Ezekiel, even as the doctor was working on him.

“Really, because your forehead tells a different story,” Hailee said. 

Carol brought her hand up automatically to the bandage that Ezekiel had kissed the day before. “I forgot,” she said weakly. No, she hadn’t, she was just more concerned with her King and his wellbeing. It was counter intuitive to her own sense of survival. At one time she had existed on her own, she relied on her own wits. Then she came in contact with a man who called himself ‘King’, and everything she was started crumble. The loner she sought to be vanished each time he came to see her at the small cottage. His smile cut right through her armor.

“He wouldn’t want you to be in pain,” Hailee said knowingly. She had been living in the Kingdom long enough to know that the King carried deeply for those close to him. Carol was as close as anyone could get. 

“He needs…” Carol started to say, but stopped when her voice started to break from all the emotions inside her. 

“Our doctor is the very best, and the nurse in there, came from an army medical unit with two tours under her belt. Trust me when I tell you, our King is in good hands,” Hailee said gently, reaching out to place her hand on Carol’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and then after I promise, you can come back here and watch over him to your hearts content.”

Carol nodded. She knew Ezekiel would want her to take care of herself. Reluctantly she followed the young nurse into the room to their left. Carol sat on the bed, her body was so tired, but she refused to give into it. She would have slumped forward had it not been for Hailee’s hand under her chin, tilting her head back.

“What happened?” Hailee asked as she peeled the cloth tape off of Carol’s skin. The white gauze lifted up, letting her see the small half inch cut. The bleeding had long since stopped, but the laceration was too shallow for stitches and too deep for butterfly strips. 

“We found a circle of trees, with wire wrapped around it to keep out walkers. Ezekiel and I chose to stay there for the night, so he could rest, but as I slipped through the middle gap, the tip of the wire must have caught me, but Ezekiel cleaned it out right away, and I feel fine,” Carol answered. 

“That’s good, and even better, you don’t need to have this stitched,” Hailee replied, “but, I do need to close it. So, I’m going to use a little bit of medical grade super glue.”

“Super glue?” Carol looked at her. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Hailee help up a tube of lavender colored glue. “Interesting fact about this stuff, back in World War One, and during the beginning of World War Two, field medics would use a form of super glue to close wounds until soldiers could be taken to hospitals for treatment.” As she explained the use, she cracked opened the tube, and spread a little of it into the wound, then pinched the wound closed.

Carol winced, but said, “I never knew that.”

“Now, tell me about your ribs,” Hailee pushed on. 

“They’re not broken,” Carol answered flatly. 

“But they hurt,” Hailee surmised. 

Carol nodded. Though, in her past life she had suffered far worse than what she was feeling now. Ed had beaten her, and a few times it had been savage enough for her to be in the ER. “A walker fell on me,” she said.

Hailee gently probed Carol’s ribs, feeling the way she flinched slightly. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do, but let the muscles heal on their own. “I can’t give you any pain meds, but I do have substitution that should work.” She turned away from the bed, and rummaged around in the makeshift medical cart where she found the vial of powder she was looking for. Standing up, she went back over to Carol and handed it to her. “Mix this in with a tea, or coffee if you like, and it’ll ease the pain.”

“What is it?” Carol turned the vial on its side, shifting the powder. Since new medicines had no way of being manufactured, medical practitioners had to go back to a holistic form of treatment. She’d used well known natural remedies herself a time or two. 

“It’s Willow Tree bark that’s made into a powder. It reduces fever and helps to ease pain. My grandfather studied native medicine from different tribes. They work, sometimes better than any other form of synthetic medicine a doctor could have prescribed.” Hailee explained. 

“Thanks,” Carol said, tucking the vial into the side pocket of her pants. She stood up, relieved to be on her feet. Without another word, she left to resume her place by the door to the room where Ezekiel was being treated. When she stepped out into the hall, the doctor was just leaving. Carol wasted no time in asking, “How is he?”

Doctor Helen Shale looked at Carol, it was evident that the woman cared for the King, and she had to update someone in his inner circle as to his condition. “He’s resting now, but we had to open the sutures you put in. A small infection set in, which is common, and we had to debride the wound. The King is lucky you were with him.”

“He still got sick, so I don’t know how lucky it was,” Carol remarked, keeping her eyes on him through the small window cut into the door. 

“You stitching up his wound when you did, it helped keep him alive. Right now, he’s getting the blood he needs, and we have him sedated. Thanks to you, we have more meds, and more surgical tools.” Dr. Shale said, thankfulness in her tone.

“Is it ok if I sit with him?” Carol asked.

“Of course,” Shale nodded. “I’m sure your face will be the one he wants to see when he wakes up.”

Carol didn’t wait for the doctor to leave. She walked right into Ezekiel’s room, and went to sit beside his bed. Her heart lurched seeing him so still under the sheet, and IV line in his arm. Sitting down, she took his hand, her thumb stroking back and forth across his knuckles. 

 

EARLY EVENING:

 

Daryl had waited until after dinner before going in search of Carol. He had asked a few people if they knew where she was, and a short little blonde told him that Carol was still with the King. He nodded, setting off for the block of rooms that made up the medical wing. Daryl walked through the door, moving down the corridor to the last room. It was there he found her with her head resting on the bed while she held his hand. He went to her, gently touching her shoulder. 

Carol had only been resting her eyes, or so she would claim had anyone happened upon her like this. The hand that touched her shoulder, however, was all too familiar. When she looked up, she saw Daryl watching her with his face hidden by his hair. Letting go of Ezekiel for the moment, she got up to hug him. Daryl’s arms came around her, and Carol found herself gasping; he squeezed her just a little too hard.

Daryl backed off quickly the moment he heard Carol’s gasp of pain. “What happened out there?” he asked gruffly. The news that the King had been shot, had spread like wild fire all through the Kingdom, but no one knew what had happened to Carol. 

“A walker fell on me,” Carol answered quietly, “but I’m alright. Ezekiel saved me.” 

“Hmm…” Daryl grunted. 

“Hey,” Carol said, bringing her hand up to brush his hair out of his face. “I’m ok, I promise.” She could see that he wasn’t. Daryl was in a dark place, he wanted to kill every last Savior he found. He needed to get his revenge, and she was afraid he would do something extreme that would cost him a piece of his soul, or his life. Carol wasn’t sure what this world would look like if Daryl wasn’t here. “Don’t do anything stupid, please.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daryl grumbled, but it was a lie. Carol knew him better than anyone; including Rick. She already knew he was starting to make a plan. But because she asked, he would try to be careful. Carol frowned at him, shaking her head. She went back to her seat by the bed. He knew she always had his best interests at heart. Daryl went to her, leaned down, and touched his forehead to her shoulder. It was his way of saying he really missed her. 

Carol brought her left hand up, placing it on top of Daryl’s head. There was nothing more for them to say. He backed away, leaving her with Ezekiel. She knew at the end of the day, Daryl would do whatever it took to survive. He was a grown man, capable of making the right choice, but he was so angry. She was worried what he would do. Softly, she heard the door close behind her. Carol resumed her previous pose, holding Ezekiel’s hand, and resting her head on the edge of the bed. 

Ezekiel had come back to consciousness when he heard voices in his room. One belonged to Carol and the other to Daryl. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the tone was clear. The archer was there to check on her, to make sure that she was truly alright. When silence fell, and the door closed, he opened his eyes to find her still at his side. She had her head bowed, and he could see there was a sadness about her. “Do you wish to follow him?” he asked gaining her attention. Ezekiel was almost afraid she was going to run out of the room. 

Carol looked at Ezekiel, “No, I’m right where I want to be.” She knew a long time ago that nothing was going to happen between her and Daryl. They were two people who needed the emotional attachment rather than a physical relationship. No matter what happened to them, they would be the constant in each other’s lives. As much as she valued and needed the bond she had with him, she was able to have more with Ezekiel. Getting up, she sat by his side on the edge of the bed, rather than stay in the chair. She took his hand between hers and said, “I want to be here by your side.” 

“Do you love him?” Ezekiel asked, not out of jealously, but he wanted to understand what they had between them. 

“I love him because he’s Daryl, but I’m not in love with him,” Carol sighed. “He’s been one of the constants in my life since the world fell, and he’s saved my life when he didn’t have to.” Ezekiel looked away, but not for long. She reached out, touching his face, and turning him back to look at her. “The love I feel for him isn’t romantic. It’s just love.” 

“I should not have asked,” Ezekiel said lightly. He felt a little foolish for asking.

Carol leaned down, resting her head on his chest. “Yeah, you should have.”

 

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

THE KINGDOM  
MORNING:

 

Ezekiel woke, and the first thing he heard was the sound of children laughing. Last night he had gone to sleep with Carol in his arms, but now she was gone from the bed. Searching for her, he found her curled in the chair close by. The sight of her still nearby had relief washing through him. Ezekiel sat up, immediately he felt the tug of the needle in the crook of his left arm. With a small growl, he yanked the thing out, and let the tube dangle over the edge of the bed. He held pressure for a few seconds to the small needle puncture to stem any bleeding. Ezekiel straightened his arm to inspect the puncture mark to find only a small amount of blood had welled up. Next, he placed his hand over his bandaged shoulder, thankful that the heat from the previous day had all but died away. He still wasn’t back to his full strength, but from inside the safety of the walls, he could heal and be made strong again.

Ezekiel got out of the bed to go to Carol. Leaning over her, he placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck, and then he did it again after he felt her stir. Yet, she did not wake. He crouched down in front of her, resting his hand on her thigh, and rubbed his thumb back and forth. She groaned, curling tighter for a moment, and ten opened her eyes to look at him. “Good morning,” Ezekiel grinned. She blinked at him, closed her eyes, and groaned again. Her head had to be hurting her. “Does your head still bother you?”

Carol took a moment to take a deep breath. There was a small ache behind her eyes, and a slight blur to her vision. By late morning she would be battling one horrendous migraine. She sat up, still curled in the chair. Rather than focus on the pain in her head, she asked, “How’s your shoulder?”

“I’m on the mend,” Ezekiel said. He stood up, and took a few steps away from her. “But I inquired as to your wellbeing,” he held out his hand to her. To his gaze, she looked strong enough to take on the world. 

Carol looked at his hand, then up to him, and then back to his hand. With a sigh, she took it, letting him pull her up from the chair. She stood close to him, and suddenly her heart was racing seeing him without a shirt. It had been the same flash of desire she had that night in the tree house. Knowing that he would let her, she placed her right hand on his abdomen. His muscles tensed, but not out of pain. Carol stepped in closer to him. She let her eyes drift down to his lips to see they were slightly parted. Being the bold one, she kissed him. It was a press of lips at first, but as the passion sparked, she applied more pressure. Carol wanted to take a moment, to take something for herself. Kissing Ezekiel was something she wanted with a fierce desire.

Ezekiel placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him. Her hand moved up his chest and brushed the bandage. Automatically he reacted, a small growl of pain rumbled in his chest as he pulled back from the kiss. “I’m fine,” he muttered, arching his right brow. Ezekiel claimed her mouth again, showing her just a hint of passion. Her left arm draped over his right shoulder, her hand cupping the back of her neck. He was lost in the taste of her, the small sound of her gasping, and the feel of her body pressed to his. It was so intoxicating that he nearly missed the door opening. The loud creaking sounded like a grenade going off. Carol jumped back away from him.

“Your Majesty, I brought clean clothes for both of you.” Jerry carried in fresh clothing for his King, ad for Carol. It hadn’t escaped his notice that she’d stayed with Ezekiel all night.

Carol put herself back in the chair she had slept in, trying to get the blush under control. She had taken a moment to give into her desire for Ezekiel without even thinking about where they were. “Thanks Jerry,”

“My faithful steward,” Ezekiel praised. “How fares Shiva this morn?” 

“She’s waiting for you to take your usual morning walk,” Jerry announced. 

“Of course, she is,” Ezekiel replied jovially. Then he looked at Carol, “Would you care to join me, fair maiden?”

Carol arched her brow, “Uh…. Sure.” She retreated from her chair, and left the room. She needed a few precious moments to compose herself. As it was, Ezekiel was far too tempting to her. Carol made it back to her room, she shut the door, and rested her back against the solid wood. She breathed in and out, trying to regain some measure of control that she feared she wouldn’t have with him. 

Moving away from the door, Carol went over to the basin of fresh water to splash some on her face. “Get a grip…” she scolded herself. He was hurt. He needed time to heal, not to be taken advantage of. If Jerry hadn’t opened the door at that very moment, then she knew she would have had him back on that bed. This wasn’t like her. Normally, she was cold and detached, wearing a mask for the world and pretending everything was going to be fine. Ezekiel aroused desire in her, and stoked the fires of her emotions. Giving into her feelings might get her killed. 

Then, a knock sounded at her door, and a voice filtered through it, “Carol…?”

It was Jerry. “Give me a few minutes,” she called back. As quick as she could she got out of her dirty clothes, and used the cloth in the basin to wipe the top layer of grime off of her skin until she could get a shower. She then changed into clean clothes, and put her boots back on. Finally, Carol opened the door and looked at Jerry. 

“The King’s waiting for you,” Jerry smiled. He was happy this morning. His King was back, and now he was able to get back to his normal day to day routine.

“Right,” Carol nodded. She didn’t wait for him to say anything else to her. She closed her door, and headed for the stairs. Outside, she was stopped by the sight of Ezekiel in his cream colored shirt, and Shiva at his side. She did see that his left arm was in a sling, but it did nothing to dampen his usual smirk. Carol couldn’t help staring at him, she was so enthralled by him that she nearly missed Shiva coming towards her. “Uh… what’s she doing?” she asked him.

“Remain still,” Ezekiel advised as he remained where he was. To his pleasant surprise, Shiva rubbed her head against the outside of Carol’s thigh. The great cat lifted her face, placing her muzzle against Carol’s belly and snorted, then resumed rubbing her head against Carol’s thigh. Shiva had accepted her as part of their community, and was marking her as a friend.

Carol made sure she stayed stock still while Shiva was close to her. She kept her gaze locked with Ezekiel’s, and what she saw had a small smirk curving her lips. Then she felt a puff of hot air against her wrist moments before warm fur touched her palm. Carol looked down to see that Shiva had rested her brow against the palm of her hand. Slowly, she curled her fingers, giving the giant cat light scratches. “I take it this is a good thing?”

“A very good thing,” Ezekiel confirmed. Moments later, Shiva returned to his side. He motioned for Carol to come walk with him. She fell into step with him and as they walked, her shoulder would brush against his. His lips still tingled from the kiss they had shared a little while ago. Her passion had taken him by surprise. 

“Should you really be up and moving around?” Carol asked. She was trying to keep her mind on safe topics that didn’t involve thinking about him standing in front of her without a shirt. 

“The doctor would have me convalescing a while longer, but I saw no wisdom in remaining within the confines of my sick bed,” Ezekiel stated in his usual colorful manner. Remaining in bed, when there was so much for him to do, made him feel worse. He had chosen to be a King, so that’s what he needed to be. 

“You were shot,” Carol reminded him, again. All of a sudden, she had images of him doing too much around here, pulling his stitches, and bleeding again. 

“Yes, but not seriously debilitated,” Ezekiel argued, showing his arm still in the sling. Then he stopped, reaching out to touch her arm. She didn’t pull away from him. 

“So help me, if you pull even one stitch…” Carol started to threaten, quietly. She wouldn’t have him set back his recovery because he was stubborn and thought it was a good idea to move around.

“It would be my honor if you would dine with me this evening.” Ezekiel said. Their part of the battle was done, the rest lay with Rick and his compatriots. Before the next crisis came calling, he wanted to take a few minutes to be with Carol.

“Ezekiel…” Carol was feeling the sudden urge to put distance between them so that she could rebuild the walls that had come crumbling down. Being out there, alone with him, had her feelings emotions she thought she’d locked away. 

“We should explore what had started to happen this morning,” Ezekiel said gently, taking a few steps closer to her. They had a fire burning between them that needed to be tended to. 

“With stitches in your shoulder?” Carol asked, her brow arched. It wasn’t that she wanted amenable to the idea, but she didn’t want anything to cause him pain.

“There are ways,” Ezekiel chuckled. He had never hungered for a woman quite in the same way as he did for Carol. She was a force of nature, and she was powerful. She made him feel real, not just a fiction he’d created for his people.

Carol’s gut reaction was to turn down his invitation. He needed rest more than he need… other activities. She looked away from him, choosing what answer to give. “We’ll see,” she said.

Ezekiel took her answer for what it was; a stall tactic. She was looking for ways to run from him, after the blatant desire she’d shown him earlier. It was all hitting her. “Jerry, remain with Carol today, and see to whatever she needs.” 

Carol pinned Ezekiel with a stare, “Jerry, stay with your King.” The last thing she needed was a babysitter. Besides, he would need the services of Jerry, the gentle giant, more than she would. 

Jerry took a step back, holding his hands up, “Yeah, I’m not getting in the middle of this.” It was the smartest move he could make on his part. At the end of the day, whatever order his King gave to him, he would follow. Even if that meant sticking with Carol for the day. 

“He’ll remain with you, just for this day,” Ezekiel said in a gentle arguing tone.

“I’ll be fine on my own,” Carol said calmly. The last thing she wanted was to have Jerry nipping at her heels. She was debating whether she should go to Alexandria or Hilltop so the others knew she was alive, and so was Ezekiel. The Kingdom had been dealt a harsh blow, but they weren’t out of the fighting yet.

“I sense you wish to traverse the road, perhaps return to Alexandria and show your family that you are still of this world.” Ezekiel mused. “Should that be what you intend, it is prudent to have a second accompany you in case there is danger.”

“Show’s what you know,” Carol replied, even though he hit the nail squarely on the head. The messengers that would have gone to Hilltop and Alexandria would have reported they were missing, or possibly dead.

“Then tell me, fair maiden, what are your plans for this day?” Ezekiel asked.

“I’m going to sleep,” Carol replied. And she was lying through her teeth. She had to this urge to be away from him, to get her head clear. The only way she could do that was to be out in the world, on the road, and focusing on other things. 

“All the same, Jerry will remain with you as I am unable to be at your side due to my lame shoulder.” Ezekiel needed to know that she would have someone at her back. It made him feel better. Before she could argue further, turned, and walked away. Some of his people hard started to construct a memorial for the fallen, and those who returned would be there. He needed to be there, to let his people know that he shared in their sorrow. 

Carol shook her head. In the end, Ezekiel got his way, and she would have to get over it. He had seen right through her claims about returning to bed. She should have been bothered at his need to protect her, but it meant something to her that he was entrusting her care with one of his people. Carol didn’t need anyone to watch her back, she could live on her own; she’d done it before. “Ok Jerry, let’s go…” she sighed, heading towards the main gates. 

“Where are we going?” Jerry asked, following after Carol. 

“Hilltop,” Carol said. The gates opened for them, and she headed down the street to where the car was stashed. She had the urge to go back to Alexandria, but thought against it. If she went to Hilltop, then Maggie would send a messenger to let the others know she was alive.

 

HILLTOP:

 

Maggie came to the front gates as the opened. On the other side she found Carol, alive and in one piece. Not caring how the people would see her, she went to her, and hugged her. “They said you were missing, probably dead…” Maggie said, pulling back.

Carol scoffed lightly, “Nine lives, remember?” She’d been hard to kill ever since he prison, when she survived for two days in a death row cell.

“Though, by now, you got to be down a few,” Maggie laughed lightly. 

“Who knows,” Carol shrugged one shoulder. She glanced back at Jerry. He’d moved inside the gates, and went to talk with some of his people that had come back to Hilltop after the initial assault on the Sanctuary.

“You got a side kick?” Maggie asked. She knew the man was named Jerry, and he worked closely with King Ezekiel. She was partially shocked to see him here, with Carol. 

“Ezekiel insisted,” Carol answered, rolling her eyes. She was being gracious about keeping Jerry around today, though, she suspected that getting rid of him would prove terribly difficult. The moment Ezekiel told him to do something, Jerry hopped to, and carried out the command to the letter. 

Maggie didn’t miss the way Carol had called the King by his name, rather than his assumed mantle. She just had to tease her, “Ezekiel, huh? Not the King?” 

“You’re not funny,” Carol furrowed her brow, but her tone was playful. She let her gaze rove over the modest land inside the walls of Hilltop, and there she saw a barbed wire pen complete with prisoners. 

Maggie knew what Carol was seeing, “It was Jesus. They’re all from the radio dish outpost. They surrendered…” She was still on the fence about keeping them, but they had the potential to be used as bargaining chips. At least for the interim. “We’re hoping we can use some of them to get our doctor back.”

“And if not? Are you prepared to execute them?” Carol asked.

“If it comes to that,” Maggie said. It would have to be done, and she would have to be the one to do it. Rick would, and because she knew that, she knew she could. 

“Send for me, if and when the time comes,” Carol offered. Maggie didn’t respond. 

By late afternoon, Jerry had spoken to most of their people temporarily assigned to the defense of Hilltop. From what he gathered, there were no other Kingdom fighter casualties. After that, he went in search of Carol, and found her at a table outside sharpening her knife. “Are you ready to leave?”

Carol looked up at him, drawing her blade down the sharpening stone. Since being away from the Kingdom, she found she had this growing sense of anticipation welling up inside her. She was eager to go back and at the same time apprehensive about what it could mean if she settled in one place. Carol wanted to stay in the Kingdom. She wanted to stay with the King. “Yeah, Jerry, I’m ready to go.” 

At the car, Jerry moved the driver’s seat back, and slid behind the wheel. He hadn’t given her much of a choice this time, and he could see the annoyance written on her face as she sat in the passenger seat. Rather than let it get to him, he started the car, and headed back towards the Kingdom.

“You didn’t have to come with me, you know,” Carol muttered.

“Yeah, I did,” Jerry replied. Before she could start arguing with him, he added, “He cares about you, and since he couldn’t travel with you, he wants to know someone will have your back in case there’s trouble. The more you protest, the more he’ll feel justified in keeping you protected.” 

“I can protect myself,” Carol said halfheartedly. After that, neither of them spoke again until the gates of the Kingdom were insight. 

 

SUNSET:

 

There was an orange glow to the sky, but darkness in the courtyard. Ezekiel struck a fresh match to light the few remaining candles. Carol had spent the rest of the afternoon shut away in her room. When he asked Jerry about their travels out on the road, his faithful steward told him that she hardly spoke to him. Ezekiel hoped that she would come to him, that she would give him the pleasure of her company. Suddenly, a sound caught his attention, and he turned. He saw Carol partially shrouded by one of the apple trees. 

Carol had been watching Ezekiel for a few minutes, seeing how he moved around the small table, lighting candles to illuminate the small space. He looked handsome cast in the yellow light, shadows playing around him. She had debated whether or not she was truly going to show up this evening. Then, because she wanted to see him, she left her room, and made her way down to the royal courtyard. She hid for a moment to watch him. Carol liked watching the way he moved. 

“I’m happy you decided to show,” Ezekiel grinned. 

“I couldn’t leave you out here all alone,” Carol said, stepping out from behind the low branches. 

“Then please, come sit,” Ezekiel motioned to the small table that had been set up.

 

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

The evening passed at a leisurely pace. Ezekiel had managed to coax Carol into a delightful conversation filled with teasing, and undertones of innuendo. He wanted her to relax, and to let the night fill her with a sense of anticipation of what was to come. If tonight was the only moment of calm they had, then he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest, enjoy her and all she would freely give him. He wouldn’t take, only give. Ezekiel could tell she’d endured too much in her life to be used by him.

Carol tried to keep her nerves in check, and tried to keep her mind from jumping ahead to other things that could happen between them. Plenty of times during the night, Ezekiel had shifted in his seat, his hand resting over the healing bullet wound. They weren’t in any state to endure anything too physically demanding like sex. Even though, sitting across from him at the table, that was all her body craved. The ache in her ribs warred with the powerful carnal hunger. She wanted him, that much she knew or certain. He was unlike any man she’d ever met; before and after the world fell.

“Carol,” Ezekiel said her name softly, but it still made her jump, and not out of fear. He got up to go to her, offering her his hand. “I won’t expect you to give me anything you do not wish to.”

“What do you think I want to give you?” Carol asked, looking at his hand.

“Your heart, and all that it entails,” Ezekiel replied gently. In this dark and terrible world, finding someone to care about was next to impossible. At least, that’s what most people thought. Ezekiel knew this to false because he cared about Carol. He even went so far as to admit to himself that he was falling in love with her. 

“Why do you say thing like that?” Carol inquired as she placed her hand in his. More than anything, she wanted to feel the touch of his skin against hers. They shared a connection that went beyond the need for survival. She had started to tie herself emotionally to him from the moment he showed up on the front steps of her little cottage. 

“It’s important, now more than ever, to say exactly what we mean,” Ezekiel answered. He tightened his grip on her hand, urging her to stand up. She did so, standing before him, putting her at the right angle for him to kiss her. Except, he would wait until she wanted him to. 

Carol brought her free hand up, the tips of her middle and index fingers touching his lips. She could feel his warm breath heating her skin. “I do want you,” she admitted quietly, “but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“A little pain is nothing,” Ezekiel shrugged his right shoulder lazily. 

Carol dropped her hand, resting it on his chest. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his where she tasted the remnants of the fruit they had had for dinner. Like she had that morning, she applied more pressure, and deepened the kiss until her tongue was sweeping into his mouth to make him moan.

Ezekiel wrapped his good arm around her waist, his hand dangerously close to cupping her khaki covered backside. He let her control the kiss, let her take what she needed from him. This was for her as much as it was for him. A second later, he broke the kiss, breathing raggedly. “We should retire to your room,” he suggested.

“Are you up for it?” Carol asked, and then looked away shyly. 

“As I said, there are ways,” Ezekiel replied slyly. 

 

CAROL’S BEDROOM:

 

Carol was in in her bed, lying naked on her side under the light lavender sheet. Her skin tingled in anticipation of being touched by Ezekiel. He was across from her, a lightly smile tugging at his lips. Her eyes roved over his chest, and took a second to stare at the white bandage blazing brightly. He could have died on her. Carol reached out to him, her hand touched the center of his chest. Slowly she started to move it down. 

Ezekiel mirrored Carol’s actions, choosing to follow her lead tonight. The tips of his fingers whispered over the swell of her breast. She shivered in response, and her nipple puckered. He licked his lips, hungry to taste the ripe little berry, but he restrained himself. Ezekiel kept his moving down, disappearing under the sheet. Her stomach muscles were quivering under his palm. Stopping, he moaned lightly.

Carol paused her exploration of him. Her mind couldn’t function when he was touching her so tenderly. He shifted closer to her, and before she could even breathe, he was kissing her sweetly. She felt emboldened to resume her exploration. Her finger tips brushed against the head of his burgeoning desire. This time, he was the one frozen in place, and his eyes fluttered close.

Ezekiel bit hit bottom lip. Her fingers wrapped around him, moving down slowly, but with certainty. With each stroke, each moan she pulled from his, her pace quickened until he felt as if he would spill himself in her hands. “Carol…” he said her name, getting her to stop. When he opened his eyes, he saw her smirking at him. 

Carol liked seeing the look of pure unadulterated pleasure playing out on Ezekiel’s face. This time it was her turn to moan when his hand slipped between her thighs. His middle finger stroked her, applying the right pressure to the little pearl that had sensual shudders running through her. She moved her hips as he moved his finger to keep the pleasure racing through her. Reluctantly, Carol stopped his hand from further movement. “Not like this,” she said in a breathy whisper. 

Ezekiel shifted until he was lying on his back, and Carol was straddling his hips with the sheet pooling behind her. She leaned down, kissing him gently. He couldn’t keep his hands from her, from cupping her breasts to feel the press of her nipples against his palm. Before too long his fingers were digging into her slender hips as she started to rub against him, spreading some of her juices along his shaft. His body tensed in anticipation of being inside of her. 

Carol let herself go still, breaking the kiss so she could look him in the eyes. It was there she saw the answer to her unspoken question. What she thought had been a twinge of pain, was actually something else. Desire. Eagerness. She sat up, reaching between them to grip the hard length of him. Positioning him at her slick entrance, she held his gaze as she slowly sank down on him.

Ezekiel sat up, putting his arms around her waist, and rested his brow against her chin. He’d never felt this level of intimacy with another woman, not in the way he was feeling it with Carol. His breathing hitched when she started to rock her hips back and forth. Ezekiel angled his head, looking up at Carol. She had her eyes closed with the most beautiful expression of pleasure he’d ever seen. Smiling, he kissed the side of her neck and delighted in the way her pulse leapt against his lips. 

Carol brought her right arm over his shoulder, so that her hand could slip under his dreads, and cup the back of his neck. The feel of his beard scraping against her skin made her moan, made her move faster. He was holding her hips, guiding the way she rocked, but ultimately, he was following her lead. Carol felt every inch of him inside her, filling her, hitting every pleasure center. She ground down on him, adding a little twist to her hips. That had bursts of ecstasy racing through her.

Ezekiel started to move when Carol moved, heightening the pleasure, bringing them closer to spilling over the edge of completion. Th way she ground down on him had his brain shutting down neuron by neuron until all he could feel was the intimate grip her body had on his. Blindly, he kissed the side of her neck, the line of her jaw, underside of her chin. Then, just as she had moved her last, he felt himself spilling inside her. 

Carol claimed his lips, letting her cry of release fill his mouth as her body quaked from the pent-up tension. He came seconds later. She felt every spurt, felt the way his arms tightened around her waist. He was that missing piece of her life she never knew she needed. Blissful moments later, they both went still. Carol leaned back, her hands on his shoulders so she could look in Ezekiel’s eyes. Her heart was still beating wildly out of control, but she could handle that. She brought her hand up and caressed the back of his cheek with her fingers, smiling as she did so. 

Ezekiel smiled at her touch, at still being mated to her. He was in no rush to break their intimate connection. Reveling in their orgasm, it dulled the pain of his wound, and made him momentarily forget that they were at war. Carefully, he leaned back, taking her with him. As they shifted, he slipped free of her, but he was able to hold her against him and she wasn’t trying to leave his bed. Idly, his fingers ran up and down her back as he kissed her brow while they basked in the afterglow. 

Carol rested her hand on his abdomen, rubbing back and forth to match the way he was touching her. “I may not have told you, but I’m glad Morgan brought us here.” 

Ezekiel kissed the top of her head, “Fate was kind the day my men happened upon you and Morgan out on the road.”

*Knock. Knock.* “Your Majesty…”

Good naturedly, Ezekiel groaned when Jerry knocked at the door. He wasn’t even annoyed that Jerry came here to Carol’s quarters. “What is it?” he called out, sitting up. His faithful steward wouldn’t interrupt him in the middle of the night if it wasn’t important.

“One of our scouts on the edge of the kingdom reported a convoy coming our way.”

Carol looked at Ezekiel, “Saviors.” 

“It would seem so,” Ezekiel agreed. In concert, they both got out of bed, and got dressed. As he zipped his black cargo pants, he gave jerry a set of orders, “Gather our people at the back gates.” 

“Right away, My Lord.”

Carol had a sick feeling she knew how the Saviors were able to get free of their walker surrounded sanctuary. ‘Damnit, Daryl,” she thought as she pulled on her shirt, and then sat on the edge of the bed to put her boots back on. She knew Daryl had something to do with them being in danger now. “If we have a good enough head start, we can get everyone to the cottage I was staying in. There’s a fence, and just enough room for everyone.” 

“The scout Jerry referred to is thirty minutes away by vehicle,” Ezekiel informed. He tied his boots, and then went to pick up his coat. There would be just scant seconds for them to get what they need and vanish into the woods. Luckily for them, Ezekiel had his people preform evacuation drills for such an event. They knew what they had to do.

“Will your scout be seen from the road?” Carol asked.

“No, he’s well obscured,” Ezekiel answered. The scout was concealed within a well hidden in hunting blind.

Carol went to the door, but didn’t open it right away. She turned, leaning against the white painted wood. “Ezekiel, when we evacuate, you need to lead them.” 

“Why are you saying this?” Ezekiel asked, coming to stand in front of her. “Carol?”

“I’m going to stay behind and slow them down,” Carol said, trying not to look at him. 

“No.” Ezekiel shook his head, “You’re not staying here when they come to the front gates. They will not be merciful to you.” 

“Why do you assume I’ll give them the chance?” Carol asked. “I’ll enlist Morgan, and Jerry, we’ll set a few traps and then follow after all of you.” If it was within her power, then she would preserve the tranquility she’d found here in the Kingdom, and she would save the life of the King by sending him away. She just found him. She wouldn’t lose him now. 

“Carol…” Ezekiel wanted to argue, but he didn’t have any better ideas. She was, in fact, one of the best people to lie in wait for the Saviors. She was ruthless in battle, and she would do what she had to when she needed to. “Alright, but you take no more than ten minutes, and then you follow us.” 

Carol was about to say that was impossible, but looking into his eyes, she nodded, agreeing to his terms. “Fine. Get Shiva, and lead your people to safety.” Before they left the serenity of her bedroom, she stepped in close to him and kissed him gently. 

 

OUTSIDE:

 

Jerry stood apart from the last group of people getting ready to depart. Anticipating his King’s command, he told each evacuation group to head for the cottage where Carol had been staying. His lord was already there, making sure everyone had a place. It all took less than ten minutes to organize. He, Carol, and Morgan were going to stay behind and set a few traps. Though, Morgan had already started. He and Carol were going to set up the .50 caliber gun, training it on the front gates, and rigged with a trip wire. 

Carol took one last look at the group of people setting off towards the back gate. She promised Ezekiel that she wouldn’t stay too long. So, she had to get started. “Jerry, back the truck up to the mark on the pavement. I’m going to get to work on the trip wire.” She headed to the front gates to start tying off the black wire while Jerry maneuvered the truck into place. Once the steady red light cast her shadow on the rusted metal, she started walking back. The trick was to keep the trip wire tight enough, and yet loose enough at the same time, so that when the doors were opened the weapon would fire. 

Jerry put the truck in park, and then got out to go and help Carol. Together, they quickly rigged a makeshift pulley system that would squeeze the trigger of the big gun loaded in the flat bed. “Is this going to work?” Jerry asked, as he held the counter weight. 

“That’s my hope,” Carol said, slipping the wire noose over the trigger. She breathed a sigh of relief, and backed away. “Ok, Jerry, you can let go. We’re good to go.”

Jerry did as he was told, and for one heart stopping second, he thought the large gun was going to go off. When the silence of the night remained unbroken, he breathed normally, and then he asked, “What now?”

“We get Morgan and get to the cottage.” Carol replied. Retreat was the best option at the moment, and they had to make their way on foot. She looked around one last time seeing that all the lights were doused; not even torches were lit. Then in the darkness, she saw Morgan coming towards them. In the distance, they heard the roar of engines.

Morgan wasted no time with speaking. He joined Carol and Jerry, and the three of them took off on foot towards the back gate. From there they chained the door, before setting off into the trees. They had to move silently, but swiftly, while staying close to one another. Off in the distance they heard the shuffling and rasping of a few walkers, but none of them were close enough for it to be any danger. They just had to keep moving. 

Carol took point, leading them on the most direct path towards the small cottage. Halfway there, the sound of gunfire broke the silence of the night; it was the .50 cal going off. At least now she knew the trip wire had worked. “Morgan, what traps did you set?” she asked, glancing at him to her left. 

“A few bear traps, and other easy ones given the limited amount of time we had to set things up,” Morgan answered.

A twig snapped gaining attention from the three of them. Automatically guns were pointed, and ready to be fired. The area was silent again, and they didn’t hear the telltale signs of a walker snarling. Perhaps it was an animal. 

“Carol…?”

Carol put her gun away and heaved a sigh, “Henry, come out here.” The little blonde boy, carrying his brother’s staff appeared from behind a thick brush looking thoroughly ashamed. “What are you doing out here?”

“I wanted to help…” Henry replied, looking down at his sneakers. 

Carol had any number of biting remarks ready to rake him over the coals with, but she resisted. This little boy had lost his family, with only Ezekiel left to look after him. She went to him, put her hands on his shoulders, and turned him around. “Come on, we’re going back, and you’re going to explain to Ezekiel where you were. By now he knows you’re gone.”

Henry groaned.

 

COTTAGE:

 

Ezekiel was out on the porch debating whether or not he should gather Shiva and venture out into the night. Carol had promised to follow after ten minutes, and she’d gone over that allotted time by five minutes. Now, young Henry was missing, and he was kicking himself for not keeping a better eye on him. The boy had Benjamin’s spirit, his sense of duty and honor. That settled it, he was going back to the Kingdom. He was sure that’s where Henry went. 

Ezekiel was no sooner at the back gate of the property when he heard movement just inside the tree line. He had his hand on his gun, ready to use it to defend himself and his people. Shiva was by his side, but he noticed that she wasn’t poised for an attack. She knew who was there, and they were friends. A second later his heart lightened when he saw Carol, Henry, Morgan, and Jerry emerge. “You tarried longer than your allotted ten minutes,” he said, with no need to raise his voice. The dead calm of the area wouldn’t have distorted his words.

Carol released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when she saw Ezekiel and Shiva. Her relief at seeing them didn’t keep her from saying, “I found something you lost.” She rested her hand on Henry’s shoulder, gently nudging him forward. 

Henry shuffled forward, opening the black iron gate, going in, walking straight over to Ezekiel. His head was bowed, and he was looking at the ground. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment in his guardian’s eyes. “I’m sorry…” he muttered.

Ezekiel wanted to be angry with the boy, and knew he should be, but Henry was safe. That’s really all that mattered. “Your heart was in the right place,” he acknowledged, pulling the boy in close. Crouching down, he added, “but the next time you feel the urge to run off into the darkness, remember that there are dangers out there you are ill equipped to face at your current age. Promise me you will not do this again.”

Henry looked at Ezekiel this time, nodding solemnly. “I promise.”

“Now, go into the house, and bed down with the others. You are a calming influence on the other children.” Ezekiel stood up, patting the young boy on the head. This time Henry didn’t argue, he ran off towards the cottage to so as the King commanded.

Carol watched Jerry follow after Henry, no doubt responded to a nonverbal cue from Ezekiel. Morgan, on the other hand had vanished. She knew where he was going. Back to the Kingdom. At one time, she might have followed him, but now she had something more important to protect. She didn’t need to run off into the night and inflict pain on those she deemed worthy of it. Carol was choosing to stay with Ezekiel rather than indulge her darker impulses. 

“We heard the gunfire,” Ezekiel said, “and for a moment, I was deeply worried…” He sighed, looking around at the men who had volunteered to stand watch. This area was good for a short-term haven. The longer they stayed, the more of the wasted would be drawn to them. 

Carol went to him, standing close so they didn’t have to speak too loudly. “We were halfway here when it went off. It’s when we came upon Henry.” Without anyone paying attention to them, she took his hand and laced their fingers together. “We’re fine here for tonight, barely, but morning we should be on the move.”

“If the Saviors have come to our door, it’ safe to assume they’ve gone to Hilltop, and Alexandria.” Ezekiel pulled Carol in against his side, his hand cupping the back of her head. As of this moment, they were alone, and cut off from their allies. He didn’t relish the idea of leading his people out into the wilderness, but it had to be done. “Where would be safe enough for all of us?”

Carol sighed, resting her head on the right side of his chest. “I don’t know, but we can’t be here come morning. There is the chance the Saviors will find this place, if they don’t already know about it.” This was just the beginning, and she knew that it wouldn’t be safe to go back to the Kingdom for a while. 

 

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this story has been without an update for a while. It’s because I have been focusing all my brain power on finishing the edit of my second novel, and trying to get it ready to be published. Hopefully, I will be able to get the next chapter of this fic up within a reasonable amount of time. Thank you all or your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was finally over, but the tension remained. Dawn was breaking, signaling to the remaining inhabitants of the Kingdom that they should be ready to move out. Carol had told them all to take only what was strictly needed. Yet, they still had no plan of action. Ezekiel hadn’t decided on where they would go. She still had time to talk to him. There wasn’t enough light to travel by given that they had children to mind while on the road. It would be hard enough to them, but harder for Carol. She was trying so hard not to think about Sophia. 

Ezekiel stood on the porch, his eyes glued to the road running in front of the small cottage. This night had been one of the toughest he’d ever seen his people go through. Each noise had been amplified by the darkness, ramping up the tension, and jangling even more nerves. Behind him he heard soft footsteps on the weathered wood. “Carol, are our people ready to move soon?” he asked without turning to her. 

Carol sighed, going to him, and placing her hand on his back where her fingers curled into his shirt. “Yes, but we haven’t talked about where we’re going.” His right hand reached back and touched her hip, urging her to move closer to him. “If you’re open to it, I do have a suggestion for you.” 

Ezekiel smirked, “Of course you do.” 

“We should go somewhere the Saviors are afraid to go…” Carol started to say, but when Ezekiel turned to look at her, she stopped talking. His eyes conveyed his apprehension. 

“I have a fear of what your potential suggestion could be,” Ezekiel quietly said.

“The city isn’t that far from here, and we can be there just before nightfall. We know the Saviors don’t venture there, so it’s possible they think we’re too weak, and that we’ll avoid it.” Carol replied.

Ezekiel shook his head, a small growl in irritation rumbled in his chest. Even though he knew Carol was right about their destination, he didn’t like the danger involved. It wouldn’t be like before when it was just Carol and him traveling back to the Kingdom. They would have children with them. That’s what worried him the most. The world was even more dangerous to the kids, even in groups with well-armed adults. 

“Ezekiel, we’re out of options. If we don’t leave soon, the Saviors will spill out this way and box us in.” Carol was being insistent, she knew it, but it was the only way to make him listen to her. Good people were going to die if they didn’t make a move to save themselves. 

Ezekiel sighed in defeat. Carol made a good case, a dangerous case, but it was their only viable escape plan. He looked at her, giving her the confirmation she wanted. She nodded, and without a word to him, she went to relay the plan to the surviving force of fighters they had. Ezekiel glanced down at Shiva to see her knowing tigers gaze already on him. He rolled his eyes at his wild cat. This would not be an easy journey, and harder on the children with them. He couldn’t linger in contemplation. A plan had been made, and he needed to put it into action.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Mid-day came and went with the caravan of Kingdom residents slogging through the vast expanse of trees. The remaining fighters walked an equal distance apart while the civilians were in the middle, easier to protect from the wasted, or from other human’s that could threaten them. Ezekiel was at the head, with Carol to his right, and Shiva between them. Jerry was to his King’s left, his eyes peeled for danger. Their entire company was silent, not even the children dared to speak. In truth, they were all on edge. Every sound was amplified, making them all jump.

“We should think about stopping within the hour to let everyone get some rest. It’s quiet and we can afford the time,” Carol said. She glanced back, seeing that their pace had slowed considerably. The children and the older folks were getting tired. The pace had been harder than she meant it to be. 

Ezekiel nodded, holding up his right hand, his fingers curled into a fist. It was the silent signal for everyone to stop where they were and hold position. He then brought his hand up to touch his left shoulder. The pain had been manageable, but it hadn’t gone away. “We will hold here, let everyone take respite and quench their thirst.” 

Carol situated her rifle strap across her body and then motioned for Ezekiel to follow her. They put a little distance between them so what she had to say to him wouldn’t be over heard. “We should change your bandage while we’re stopped. I don’t know when we’ll get another chance.” They walked a good distance away from the others just in case.

Ezekiel growled in frustration but nodded his consent. He was angry at himself, at this situation, and at the Saviors for being brutal, entitled malignant cancers on an already dying world.

“Don’t growl at me,” Carol said lightly.

“It’s not you,” Ezekiel replied quietly. “Did I make a mistake in allying my Kingdom with Rick and the Hilltop?” This was not the first time he’d thought this question since the war began, but it was the first time he’d given it voice. Carol wasn’t just any woman, she was a fighter, and she knew how to win.

Carol stripped him of his jacket, his armor, and unbuttoned his shirt to check the bandage on his chest. There was no blood, and the drainage had slowed to barely anything. The gauze served to keep dirt out of the wound. “We’re doing the right thing,” she said, feeling the need to reassure him of that. 

“And yet, I feel as if we are walking into a well laid trap,” Ezekiel replied. He couldn’t shake this feeling that trouble was waiting for them once they reached the city. And it wasn’t the wasted he feared. It was the Saviors. Gavin, the man he’d been dealing with was no fool. He might divine that Ezekiel had led his people into a dangerous area just to hide. How many more of his people was he going to lose?

“I know,” Carol nodded in agreement as she rebuttoned his shirt. She stopped when his hands came to rest over hers. Just last night they were in bed together feeling everything the human body could feel when it was linked to another person. Ezekiel was everything she had hoped to never find because it meant she would have to traverse the dark parts of her soul in order to keep him, and others safe. Except, now that she had let him in, she wasn’t going to lose him. Looking into his eyes, she saw the fear he wasn’t going to give voice to. “You listen to me, and you understand what I am about to tell you,” Carol said firmly. “I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive, to keep your people alive, and even though I will do unspeakable things, I will do them for you.” Before he could say anything, and before anyone came looking for them, she took this second to kiss him gently. And in another second, the kiss as over. 

Ezekiel rested his brow against Carol’s knowing why she had kissed him. She’d done it to distract him, and to give him confidence at the same time. “You are a rare woman,” he whispered. He couldn’t keep his heart from beating faster at her words. She was unlike anyone he ever thought he would meet in a world filled with the damned. Yet, somehow, she crossed his path, and he made sure she never left. 

“I don’t want you to die,” Carol replied and then kissed him again She couldn’t lose him. Not like she had lost so many others in her life. He meant more to her than she ever thought a man could. Every day she was surprised by how much she came to care about him. Then, she was face with the very real possibility of losing him, that it made her hold tight to what they had.

“Then I shall endeavor to remain in this world,” Ezekiel said to her. He kissed her lightly before they went to rejoin the others and continue on their journey.

They didn’t find a decent building until the sun started to sink below the horizon. It offered them relative safety and a good vantage point to repel would be invaders. Staying in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city wasn’t the best option, but night was falling, and their entourage had to stay somewhere. They had children traveling with them, and by now they were all tired. “Jerry, Daniel, come with me.” She made a move to step away from the group, her gun raised, when Ezekiel stopped her with his hand on her arm. 

“No,” Ezekiel said firmly, “Morgan will go in your stead. You stay by my side.” He knew eventually she would walk right into the mouth of danger, but today he would stop her from taking any risks.

Carol should have expected his reaction, and she should have gone anyway. Yet, the way he kept his hand on her arm had her obeying him. There were going to be times when she couldn’t go blindly into danger just to suit her need to be somewhere else. She had allowed herself to fall in love with him, and that meant being with him. She’d been alone in the world for long enough. 

The minutes dragged on, fraying the nerves of those waiting outside, even Ezekiel. He could feel the tension of his people bleeding into him. Mutedly, he heard bodies falling, but no sounds of men dying. A small amount of luck still remained with them as moments later, Jerry appeared in the distance, blood stained, but alive, and he was waving them to follow. It was clear. “Small miracles,” he muttered before setting off towards the open doors, and Jerry’s eternal smile. 

This time, Carol advanced ahead of Ezekiel. It was a small way she could protect him while they were out and about in dangerous territory. Threats could come from any direction, and he was in no fit state to fight effectively. She had her gun raised and her eyes were scanning for any new threats until she was standing beside the warehouse door, letting the others get inside before she dared to follow. Once inside she ordered, “Bar the door, and set up watch posts.” 

Ezekiel marveled at the way Carol took charge, even though she claimed many times not to be a leader. She certainly was giving them like she was in charge. He’d nearly been crushed under the weight of ruling the Kingdom during the early days when he’d lost so many people. Even though he found a way to rule alone, he was seeing he couldn’t do it alone forever. Carol was perfect for him in ways he’d not known he needed in a woman. Then she came into his life, and he wasn’t going to lose her.

Carol couldn’t help but notice the way Ezekiel was looking at her. She didn’t have the luxury of being able to stop and contemplate what it was that had occurred to him. They’d been ousted from their home and there was the threat that Saviors could be coming for them. So far in this ramshackle, run down industrial building, they controlled two floors. The woman and children were cloistered on the second floor with guards. She didn’t have time for them to be sharing meaningful looks. “Maybe you should go upstairs,” Carol suggested.

“For what reason?” Ezekiel asked. Though, he knew her train of thought regarding her comment. His shoulder.

“You know the reason,” Carol replied quietly. In this place, noise carried, and too much noise would bring danger to them all. 

Ezekiel stepped in close to her and kept his voice low, “Given that my shoulder is severely in need of rest, I will heed your sage counsel, and I will retire to the second floor. Even a King must be protected from time to time, is that the point you are trying so hard to make?”

“Yes,” Carol said pointedly, and then offered him a small smile. 

“Then I shall take my leave, and trust that our defenses are well cared for in your hands,” Ezekiel replied. He turned to head towards the stairs before he convinced himself to stay close to Carol. His body was craving her, but they were in dangerous territory, and to give into the basest wants and needs would be ill advised. 

After the King was gone, Jerry came over to Carol. Silently he said, “You should go with him.”

“Jerry…” Carol started to snap, but one look at him had her curbing her temper. She was tired and when she got like that, she was bound to have a short fuse. 

“You two have hardly slept,” Jerry kept on. “We’ve got things down here.” This situation was one of hoping and praying they weren’t going to be found. If the Saviors left the kingdom empty handed, then they would be the ones to pay the price with their lives. 

Carol looked at him, her mouth falling open, and an argument prepared on the tip of her tongue. It all died away. She had to learn to rely on people again. It was hard, and often times, it made her regret staying, but she knew the cobbler obsessed man was right. “The moment there’s trouble…”

“Go sleep,” Jerry cut in, pointing towards the stairs. He smirked when she rolled her eyes. 

Carol was on high alert as she moved silently up the stairs. As soon as her hand stretched out to take hold of the handle, the door opened, and a Kingdom soldier had a light on her. She turned her head to the side automatically as she snarled, “Lower that damn gun.” The guard did as he was ordered, letting her pass. First, she checked on everyone, and made sure Henry hadn’t run off to do something stupid. Once she was satisfied everyone was accounted for, she went in search of Ezekiel. She found him down the hall in a room with lots of windows. Shiva was curled in a corner watching her. 

Ezekiel felt her enter the room. He sat on the ledge, leaning back against the glass, and watched her come to him. Each step she took had her removing weapon after weapon and finally her armor until she stood before him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she stood before his parted knees. He in turn placed his right hand on her hip, leaning into her to rest his head against her chest. Now, he was able to breathe a little easier. “I thought you were set to take watch,” he mumbled.

“I was,” Carol replied, wrapping her arms around him, holding him against her. “Jerry sent me off but made him promise to send for me should the Saviors show up.” 

“Of course, you did…” Ezekiel chuckled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Carol asked, pulling back slightly. 

“You are a fierce warrior,” Ezekiel answered. “There is this drive inside you that craves to fight.” 

Carol let the fatigue show on her face, “I’m tired of fighting.” It was true. Even though the solitary life had been easier, it wasn’t the preferred state of her life. Not since Ezekiel showed her a better way to live. 

Ezekiel stood up, bringing her in against his chest. Gently, he kissed the top of her head as he held her. He could feel her exhaustion, and he understood it. “Come,” he whispered, moving towards the far end of the room. Ezekiel sat own, stretching his legs out along the ledge and resting his back against the glass. He’d wedged himself in the corner of the room. Then, he motioned for Carol to lie down on the ledge and place her head in his lap. 

Carol didn’t argue, she just did what Ezekiel wanted. She stretched out on the wide ledge and rested her head on his thigh. Almost immediately her body started to shut down as sleep took hold of her. Belatedly, she heard the sounds of Shiva picking herself up and coming towards them. She’d never felt this tired in her life. Some thing in her was always on high alert, waiting for the next threat to come at her, or those she cared about. Those alarms started shutting down one by one. She started living her life from the moment Ezekiel came into it. 

Ezekiel stroked strands of Carol’s silver hair away from her face while she slipped into slumber. This was the most peaceful he’d ever seen her. Even though danger was nipping at their heels, she relented to him, and to her fatigue. This gave him the small pleasure to be the one to defend her, should the need arise. Then, he turned his attention to the giant cat. Shiva stared at him, and then moved to Carol. Slowly, she rubbed her muzzle against Carol’s abdomen, and then made herself comfortable on the floor next to them. 

It pleased Ezekiel beyond words that Shiva had so easily accepted Carol. He thought the great cat would hold more reservations where his silver haired lady was concerned, but Shiva knew Carol could be trusted. It was sense that he didn’t try to understand, he just accepted it. Ezekiel leaned his head back, turning his gaze out the window so he could watch night descend on the dead city where they had so brazenly hidden themselves from their foe. 

TO BE CONTINUED:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head and from an ending a new beginning can start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start off by apologizing for keeping this final chapter from you all for so long. I lost a little inspiration for this fic, I must admit. At the same time, I had to focus my attention on finishing my third novel, which is now complete. It freed me up so that I could finish this fic. I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Thank you so much for your patience.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Carol woke to the strangest sensation; puffs of air whispering across her skin. When she opened her eyes, a big feline muzzle was near her face. She groaned, rolling over to her back. Carol looked up and smiled at Ezekiel. They had survived the night. “Everything ok?” she asked, her voice slurred from the sleep that still clung to her mind.

“All is well,” Ezekiel answered with a soft smile. His left hand was resting atop Shiva’s head, his fingers scratching behind her ear. During the night, he had fallen asleep a handful of times, and then only for an hour at best. He wanted to keep watch over Carol just as she had done for him when they had been on the run. 

Carol took a moment and closed her eyes again. Through the silence she could hear the snapping and snarling of the walkers around them. There were some on the floors above them, but every point of egress to this second floor and the first were chained, there were also guards posted. She could even hear the ones that were outside the building. “We can’t stay here for long,” she said lightly.

“We cannot return to the Kingdom just yet, or else it would be a slaughter,” Ezekiel replied. He knew their home had to be overrun with the dead. For the time being it was prudent to leave it to them until the war with the Saviors had come to an end. When that was, Ezekiel didn’t dare to guess. 

Carol sighed. She lightly knocked the back of her head against his hard thigh. She was thinking. There had to be at least a handful of Saviors still alive to track them down. So, why hadn’t they been found yet? They had been very lucky and in this world that didn’t last long.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the way you’re tenderizing my thigh, but might I inquire as to what thoughts trouble your mind?” Ezekiel asked.

“That was a huge gun we set up to fire on anyone that opened the front gates. What if we killed the group of Saviors that came to the Kingdom?” Carol asked him. “But to make sure they’re dead, we would have to send scouts, and there’s a chance they’ll get killed… So….” 

“Quite the conundrum. There are Saviors breathing down our necks and the dead that seek to devour us at every turn…” Ezekiel turned his gaze out the window. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Either way, we can’t go back, not yet at least,” Carol said sadly, agreeing with him on that point. Beside her, Shiva growled her agreement as well. Then, she came closer to Carol, and she tried not to flinch as the great cat rested her massive head on her stomach. Gently, she rested her hand atop the feline head, and scratched between the back, white spot marked ears. 

“Not until our foe has been eradicated,” Ezekiel replied knowingly. They were on a direct path to Hilltop. It would be advantageous for them to regroup there, catch their breath, and help to defend the last outpost of freedom. Even as they were crippled, the Saviors were like a rabid animal looking to lash out. Their wrath would find Hilltop, and they would need to be there. 

“So, where do we go?” Carol asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“To the last refuge of freedom,” Ezekiel said. “To Hilltop. They will need our added numbers. There is still a war to win.”

“Are you sure?” Carol asked. She shouldn’t have bothered. Ezekiel had committed to this fight and he wasn’t going to back down. Not after all the ground they gained against the Saviors. 

“I am,” Ezekiel confirmed, nodding his head. Once they were safely behind the walls of Hilltop, from there they could send out riders from a position of strength. The journey to the Kingdom would offer more protection going through the woods between the two communities. 

 

HILLTOP:

 

Maggie was drawing up a plan with Daryl and Michonne for when the Saviors came to attack them. She had already repelled Simon and his horde by sending back one of their captives, dead, and in the box that had been left. She wanted Negan to know she was serious. She wanted Negan mad. In the back of her mind, she was thinking about Carol, and the Kingdom. There had been no word from them and she feared they were all dead. She was about to bring up the topic of sending a team to investigate when the sound of a distant roar reached her ears. Looking at her family, she asked, “Was that?” Daryl and Michonne were standing ramrod straight, their senses on Red Alert. 

“THE KING!” One of the guards cried out.

As one, Maggie, Daryl, and Michonne relaxed the moment they heard the shouted message. To them, it meant Carol was alive and she was coming back to them. Together, they left the study and headed outside just as the front gates opened to admit their guests. Except, this reunion would be colored by sorrow. Carol didn’t know about Carl. 

Daryl bypassed everyone to get to Carol. It felt like it had been months since he’d last seen her and not days. She had warned him not to do something stupid, but in his anger, he hadn’t listened to her. All she did was nod and he went to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Then she was holding him, and the last tendrils of his rage washed away.

“Who else made it from Alexandria?” Carol asked, resting her cheek against Daryl’s head. Her question made him pull back, showing her the sadness only she knew was there. “What happened?” Tears came to her eyes. “Daryl…?”

“Carl got bit,” Daryl said in a low voice. If any of them deserved to survive, it would have been the boy. 

Carol closed her eyes, her hands clenching into fists. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Not Carl. “How?” she asked, her voice nothing more than a breath of air.

“He was helping someone when it happened,” Daryl answered her. His head was lowered, and his voice was low. The kid had been apart of them all, and now that he was gone, it hurt like hell. 

Carol touched Ezekiel’s shoulder to get his attention. Though, she shouldn’t have bothered, he had been intently listening to what she and Daryl had been saying. The look on his face said it all, but still she told him, “I’m going to go and find Rick.” He nodded, and then turned away to tend to his people. 

Daryl led Carol over to where Glenn and Abraham had been buried. Rick was there, kneeling next to them, nearly as still as a statue. He didn’t say anything, just stood back and watched. It was hard to speak when one of their own died, but this time it was ten times harder because it was Carl.

Carol knelt next to Rick, putting her hand on his shoulder. She felt the tension, the extreme effort to remain still when inside, she knew he had to be howling in rage. “I’m so sorry….” Rick said nothing, though, she didn’t expect him to. All he did was reach his hand up, placing it over hers. She knew he was fighting some internal battle. He had been like this when Lori died. After a few seconds, she got up, and then went back to Daryl. Speaking softly, she said, “Find me if anything happens.”

“Uh huh…” Daryl mumbled, keeping his eyes on Rick. He knew his brother, and he knew that the man was ready to deal out death and punishment to the Saviors. 

 

MANNOR HOUSE:

 

Ezekiel stood in the study conferring with Maggie about where best to place his people in addition to hers. Food was scarce, and the supplies they brought would only hold out for so long. “If fate is kind, then we should not seek shelter here for too long,” he said.

“You’re welcome here for as long as you like,” Maggie assured. It would get a little cramped, but at least everyone was in one place now. Earlier in the week, Jesus had gone out to scavenge for food. So far, there had been no word. 

“That is kind,” Ezekiel inclined his head. “I shall post my soldiers along the wall with yours, and the doctor I spoke of, should you need her…” 

“Thank you,” Maggie said, and grinned. “It’s gonna be tough, but we should be ready by the time the Saviors come knocking at our door tonight. We have the hostages, so there’s that.” She didn’t want to use them in this manner, but her people, her allies; they had to come first. The plan was solid, and it would work.

“Let us hope that it does not come to that,” Ezekiel commiserated. Absentmindedly, he placed his right hand over the bullet wound. The days trek had exacerbated his injury, as well as the night before when he had stayed awake to watch over Carol.

Maggie saw the exhaustion that clung to the King. “We heard you’d been shot. There’s a room for you upstairs. Third door on the left, top of the landing.” 

“You are too kind,” Ezekiel said, exhaustion clinging to his words. He would have to rest before the next fight as he was expending too much of his energy already. 

Carol knocked on the door gaining Ezekiel and Maggie’s attention. “Everyone’s in place,” she said. Every able-bodied fighter they had were manning the walls, holding positions behind the armored cars, and set up as lookouts for the Saviors. “We finished moving the children down to the cellar with armed guards.

“And what of young master Henry?” Ezekiel enquired. The boy had been willful as of late, fueled by the fire of revenge. He wanted to end the Savior that killed his brother. On one hand, Ezekiel could understand this, but on the other, it was a slippery slope that wouldn’t just stop at one act of vengeance. 

“He’s down there,” Carol confirmed, careful to keep her distance while they were gearing up for a fight. “He argued with me the whole way.”

“What did you tell him?” Ezekiel asked, taking a step closer to her. 

“I told him that you’d be very disappointed in him if he didn’t stay there,” Carol answered. Henry reluctantly agreed to stay put. Though, Carol could see disobedience burning in the boy’s eyes. “You may want to have a few words with him. He might listen better if it came from you.”

“I will, after the nights battle has been won,” Ezekiel replied, glancing towards Maggie. They still had many preparations to make, and barely any light left in which to make their people ready for a fight.

“No, now would be better,” Carol said to him. “I can see to the Kingdom fighters. Henry needs you right now, and we still have daylight left.” 

Ezekiel opened his mouth to argue more, but he saw the ay Maggie watched them. It had him stopping and bowing his head slightly to acknowledge Carol’s wisdom. “My lady,” he whispered and then took his leave.

Maggie didn’t so much pay attention to what Carol was saying to Ezekiel as she was watching their body language. It was so telling. Once the King was far enough away, she said, “You should have kissed him.”

Carol turned around, staring the young widow down with shock in her eyes. “Why would you say that to me?” She wasn’t mad, she was just surprised that those words came out of Maggie’s mouth.

Maggie smiled a genuine smile, the first for her in a long time since Glenn’s death. She crossed the room, so she could stand close to Carol; a woman that had been so much a part of her life for so long. “I can tell you’ve already slept with him,” she chuckled. 

“It’s that obvious?” Carol asked, wondering if her cheeks were turning red.

“Probably not right off the bat, but to someone who knows you…” Maggie let her words taper off. 

Carol knew what she said to Maggie would stay between them; she was one of the people she trusted most in the world. Taking a moment to be herself, she dropped the carefully constructed mask she wore for the world and just allowed herself to be with one of her family. “It seems like it was a week ago, but really, it was only two days.”

Maggie missed ‘girl talk’, she really did. There wasn’t much cause for it given what the world was nowadays. Getting the chance to have a little bit of it with Carol was a real treat. “What was it like? With him?”

Carol hoped she wasn’t blushing now. “It was…” she sighed as she thought about the right words to use. “Life affirming.” She could have said it was GOOD or AMAZING, or MIND BLOWING. It was all of those things, but for the most part she finally felt connected to another human being again. Even now she could feel the phantom touch of Ezekiel’s skin against her own. It had kept her going these last two days.

“He was that good with a bullet wound in his shoulder?’ Maggie was impressed.

“There were ways…” Carol said and then laughed. The sounded was so foreign to her ears she couldn’t believe that it was coming from her. It was real, and it was genuine. She couldn’t believe she was talking about this when they were going to be killing people tonight. She couldn’t believe that she had laughed in the wake of finding out Carl had died. The thought of Carl was like being drenched in ice water. She and Maggie shared a look. They had shared the same thought. 

 

NIGHTFALL:

 

The silence was deafening. Carol held her rifle tucked in against her shoulder, her eyes fixed on the front gate. Next to her, Ezekiel held his position. She felt the tension rising in the air around them. The alarm had been sounded to let them know that the Saviors were on their way. Then, there was the roar of engines. She took one last look at the man by her side, her King, and then locked away the woman in favor of the warrior. There were evil men that needed to be killed. She had to be hard, unfeeling, and ruthless to do it. 

Ezekiel felt the warmth of emotion leave Carol in the span of a single breath. Her eyes, that had moments ago been full of light, were now dull, conveying the coldness she was drawing around herself like armor. He understood why she had to do it. Still, a small part of him hurt to see it. She had come a long way since they had first met. So, he locked down his emotions as tightly as she had and prepared himself for the battle to commence. 

Up on the balcony, Carol could hear Maggie offer the ultimatum. Thirty-eight prisoners and thirty-eight bullets. She heard Simon callously toss away the lives of his fellow Saviors. Quietly, she checked the chamber, seeing one round chambered. She readied her riffle for automatic fire and waited for the signal. It would be Daryl riding through the gates after having lit up the Saviors beyond the wall. Then, in the distance, she heard it; the roar of Daryl’s bike.

Ezekiel took a deep breath, preparing himself for the fight. The front gates opened to admit Daryl, and to draw the Saviors into the trap. Next, the bus prevented the first Savior truck from getting too far in, forcing them to get out, to be on foot on a level playing field. Three. Two. One. The remaining coalition forces rose up from behind the armored cars they were using as cover and fired on the advancing Saviors. Some shots landed killing blows, bodies dropping like stones. He kept firing. 

Carol killed every target she aimed at. She heard people go down and she saw Tobin get hurt. One glance to Ezekiel and she told him with her gaze that she was going to help him. He nodded and provided cover fire for her. She was off, dodging Saviors, shooting them, and she skidded into the shed where Tobin had gone down. He had a gash across his chest. Immediately, she put her hands to his wound, gathering up the edges of his shirt to help staunch the flow of the blood. Thankfully, the laceration wasn’t deep enough to make it a fatal injury. 

“Long time no see,” Tobin laughed lightly through the immense pain spreading through his chest. 

“Can’t keep from getting hurt, huh?” Carol replied with a scoff. Suddenly, hands covered hers, and the newcomer Carl had saved was kneeling next to her. He did have medical training. She pulled her hands out from under his and took up her AK-47 again.

“I’ll take care of him,” Sadiq assured.

“Good.” Carol returned to the fray. Maggie had given the signal to fall back to the manor house. They shot out the headlights of the vehicles and then went inside. One again, she fell to the side of Ezekiel. Everyone went deathly still, barely breathing so they wouldn’t make a sound. Then came the whistling. It was meant to be an intimidation tactic, but it failed. Seconds later, lights flared to life, bathing the Saviors in the harsh halogen light. Next came another barrage of bullets. The Saviors, the ones who weren’t dead, fled. 

Ezekiel exhaled, lowering his gun. “We’ve won the night,” he said quietly. Now came the task of taking care of the dead and tending to the wounded. If he thought she would allow it, he would have rested his hand on her shoulder. However, there was still work to be done and the long night had yet to begin. With a nod to her, he got up and went to tend to the dead with the remainder of his combatants. Carol would join her family in securing the house. 

 

MID-DAY:

 

Dawn came and went with everyone from Hilltop, Alexandria, and the Kingdom working to secure the gates, the prisoners, and gathering up the dead. The wounded were being treated. Too many of their people had been cut up or shot full of arrows. Graves were being dug for those who had passed away during the night. Carol moved from one small work detail to another, helping out where she was needed. 

Afternoon was coming upon them with Carol standing outside the medical trailer. Tobin was inside, and she knew she had to offer him some sort of explanation for why she disappeared. She just couldn’t make herself go inside. A short time ago, she occupied his bed, shared her day to day life with him. At first, it was because she was pretending, and then she felt like she could stop. That scared her. She left, and then by a twist of fate, she got her, and she and Morgan wound up in the Kingdom. Carol came face to face with Ezekiel. 

Carol was being a coward. Not going in there. She could face down a herd of walkers, cover herself in their guts and blend in with them without so much as batting an eyelash. Though, going in there, facing a man she had shared a bed with, that kept her frozen in place. Standing around wouldn’t make what she had to do magically disappear. She bit the bullet and went inside.

Tobin was lying on the cot, he’d been sleeping off and on when he saw Carol come in. He couldn’t help but smile at her, even though he knew a small part of him was still smarting over the way she had just left him. When the communities came together to fight the Saviors, Carol had come with he Kingdom. She’d come with the King. “Hey…” he called out, his voice filed with sleep and pain. 

“Hey,” Carol replied, sitting down next to him. 

“Give me ten minutes to get my second wind and I’ll be up and ready to help,” Tobin joked weakly.

Carol scoffed, “You look like an ad for death.” 

“So… that good, huh?” Tobin asked, shifting slightly.

“Hmm…” Carol murmured, glancing away. It was now or never. “I wanted to explain why I left…”

“You don’t have to,” Tobin interrupted. “We don’t owe each other anything, but I was wondering if any of it was real?”

“I didn’t want it to be real, I was pretending,” Carol answered honestly, shrugging her left shoulder.

“Well, don’t take it easy on me,” Tobin replied with a small grunt of pain. 

“I was trying to live a life, and then we found out that we hadn’t gotten rid of the Saviors. There would be more killing, more people dying, and I couldn’t… That was right around the time it started to feel as if… to feel like I wasn’t pretending…” Carol forged ahead. When she lived in Alexandria, she had wanted it to be a place where she could just be. But conflict always found them like a magnet. 

“That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Tobin smiled weakly, seeing that smile reflected on Carol’s lips. He missed that. 

“I’m sorry…” Carol said softly. 

“You gonna leave again after this is over?” Tobin asked. 

“I’m going back to the Kingdom. My place is there now,” Carol answered. She hadn’t known that’s where she belonged until she and Ezekiel had been trapped in that ludicrous treehouse together. 

“It seems like a good fit for you,” Tobin admitted reluctantly. He was happy she had finally found her place, even though it wasn’t on Alexandria or with him.

Carol nodded, smiling lightly again. “Well, I had better let you rest. I got to get back out there and help with the fortifications.” She got up, leaving him to rest. 

 

NIGHT:

 

Full on dark had settled over the world bringing with it a measure of coolness. Ezekiel had checked in on all of his people, injured and exhausted alike. Those who could manned the walls, while others rested, or sat with the injured. Ezekiel found a spot outside, spread out a few blankets and pillows after he had given up his room to those who needed it more than he. Shiva was lying close by, her eyes on him, her body relaxed. Now, all he needed was Carol. Thinking about her magically made her appear. 

Carol made one last round, secure in the knowledge the walls were going to hold. She was so exhausted that all she wanted was to curl up and sleep. The thought of sleep naturally made her think about Ezekiel, of sleeping next to him. And her feet carried her to her heart’s desire. He was waiting for her just as she was unhooking her armor. The day was finally over, and it was no longer needed. She dropped it by the edge of the blanket as she stood in front of him. He was equally unencumbered by the stifling protective gear. “Sleeping outside?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I gave up our bed to those who needed it more,” Ezekiel answered softly. He took a step closer to her so that they were almost sharing the same breath of air. She placed her hands on his chest, her right hand lightly touching the fresh bandage the doctor had put over his wound. It led him to place his hands on her hips. Behind them, Shiva growled lightly. Ezekiel laughed softly. That was her way of telling him to go to bed.

“I’m so tired, I’m don’t even care where I rest my head tonight,” Carol said in a rush. It was taking all she had to remain on her feet. For right now, she was going to side step his comment about the bed. Normally, she was one of the few of the group who didn’t sleep much, but with the vents of the last few days, then her and Ezekiel trapped out in enemy territory, she was depleted and in need in sleep.

Ezekiel took a step back, and then sat on the blanket to lie back and rest his head against the pillow. He stretched out his right arm and waited for Carol. One slow blink and she was kneeling down next to him. She curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. He was finally able to breathe easier. So much had happened to them in the last few days. It felt like months since they had last lain together. The weight of her against him was a soothing balm to his battered, war weary soul. 

Carol draped her arm over his stomach, her eyes fixed on Shiva lying a little bit away from them. The tiger was staring right back at her. Before, it would have bothered her but knowing that Shiva was there comforted her. She knew the great cat wouldn’t let anything happen to Ezekiel. Carol allowed her breathing to slow, each exhalation carried her further into sleep.

Ezekiel fought against the sleep desperately trying to claim him. He wanted a few moments of peace and quiet to enjoy the cool night, to enjoy Carol lying next to him. The heat of the day had been bled away by the darkness, giving them a moments reprieve from the stifling humidity of the day. Not even the moaning and groaning of the wasted beyond the walls could take away the calm beauty of this night. The King closed his eyes. 

Carol woke with a start. She looked at Shiva, seeing the tiger alert and her body tense. Extricating herself from Ezekiel’s light hold, she sat up trying to pin point what exactly had woken her. And then she heard it; the moans. Quickly, she woke Ezekiel, and whispered, “Walkers.” Then she was up and heading towards the house. She came up on one, drew her knife, and drove the blade into its skull. It dropped, and she moved on.

Ezekiel knew Carol could hold her own. He took Shiva and moved towards the house. One of the wasted came for him and he put the creature out of its misery. Then another and another. He raced inside to kill a creature gnawing on the arm of one of their men. The newest face, the man young Carl saved, leapt into action, tying off the arm, preparing for an amputation. Ezekiel would guard the man while he and Rick took care of the injured. It had to be done, even in the fray of battle. 

Carol found her way into the house through the back entrance where she raced up the stairs. On the second-floor landing, she motioned to those fleeing to head down the way she had just come. Sounds of distress caught her attention and they were coming from the room where she and Ezekiel had given up. A sickening feeling churned in the pit of her stomach. The lumbering form of the walker that was advancing on one of the women; she didn’t want it to be who she thought it was. 

Carol charged in, putting herself between the walker and the other woman. It was Tobin; dead and starving for human flesh. She shoved against him, but he had more muscle on her; even dead. This time, she planted her foot, braced for him to charge at her, and while he tried to bite at her, she jammed her blade into the side of his head. Just as his body fell, she saw Ezekiel standing in the doorway. There was blood on his sword. “Is it clear down stairs?” she asked holding his gaze. Later. She could talk about this later.

“It is. The last of the wasted have been dispatched,” Ezekiel replied, motioning for her and the others to follow him. 

Back downstairs, Carol rejoined Rick, Maggie, Daryl, Sadiq, Michonne, and Jesus. The dead that littered the ground were all their own people. “None of them were bitten,” she pointed out. 

Rick shook his head, mentally berating himself for being so slow to put it all together. “Negan’s bat. When I was out there with him, it was coated in walker blood. I thought he’d simply crossed with a few of them.” 

“They must have coated their weapons in it,” Maggie surmised. “They wanted us killing each other again.”

“Did we get them all?” Rick asked.

“We’re checking now,” Maggie answered. “The prisoners that stayed are securing the gate.” She wasn’t shocked that some of them had stayed, not after Simon chucked their lives away like they were nothing. Pure cannon fodder. 

Carol touched Daryl on the shoulder, silently telling him that she was heading outside. Ezekiel had already gone out, she guessed to check to make sure no more had died. She needed to be out of the house, away from dead, away from Tobin. Outside, she jogged down the steps, and started to head back towards where she and Ezekiel had been sleeping. Along the path she stopped, seeing him with Jerry. They were talking in low hushed tones. 

Carol changed direction and headed towards the wall. No one was manning the watch posts, so, she might as well do it. She needed a few minutes alone, a few minutes to get herself under control. Getting up on the wooden balcony, Carol leaned against the wall. She fixed her gaze on a distant point while she silently let her tear fall. She would allow herself a short time to mourn Tobin. He had been a good, kind man. He had cared for her more than she had cared for him. 

Ezekiel knew to give Carol the space she needed. He had seen the look on her face when she slayed the wasted that was trying to sink its teeth into her. She knew the man, had had some sort of personal connection with him. He had to connect with his people that were still alive and get the next wave of dead put in the ground. So, for now, he let her have her space until every last one of their people had been seen to. Dead and alive.

“You should go…” Jerry said, after seeing the direction in which the King had been looking. 

“Jerry…” Ezekiel stressed the man’s name. 

“We got this boss,” Jerry responded with a smile. 

In the face of such openness and honesty, Ezekiel found himself relenting; as he always did with Jerry. He trusted her steward to act in his stead while he was off seeing to Carol and her emotional wellbeing. With Shiva has his dangerous shadow, he crossed the compound and climbed up the ladder near to where she stood. She was calm on the outside, as still as a statue, but inside he didn’t dare guess as to the true extent of her tumultuous feelings. “The wasted you ceased from this world, you knew him.”

“His name was Tobin,” Carol answered, nodding. “He and I were together for a little while and then I ran because I was tired of fighting when we found out that the Saviors weren’t all dead, not like we thought. That’s why Morgan came after me and it’s how we wound up in the Kingdom.” She had never told him why she left her group, her family. Now seemed like a good time because she didn’t know if they were going to get a better one. She didn’t even know if they were going to last the week. 

“To lose a lover in that manner…” Ezekiel let his platitudes die. Talking about her and another man wasn’t pleasant, and he could feel the tension rising inside Carol. She didn’t want to hear him talking about her and another. 

Carol stopped him from saying more by wrapping her arms around his left and pillowing her head on his shoulder. She didn’t want to think about her and Tobin. It didn’t matter now anyway. Tobin was dead, and she had killed him. Then, she felt his lips touch the top of her head, and that made her smile slightly. Despite what she left behind, she finally found her place with Ezekiel. 

 

THREE DAYS LATER:

 

The days slipped by and Carol wished they had been uneventful. After their people had turned, after the prisoners escaped, Henry had gone after them and gotten lost. Carol and Morgan had gone out after him, but then they split up because Morgan wanted to kill them. He kept saying he had to. She knew she couldn’t stop him, so she let him go. Night had fallen, and she finally found Henry with three walkers trying to kill him. She put them down and gotten Henry back to Hilltop. Since then, his demeanor had changed. Henry stopped wanting revenge. He was listening to Ezekiel and he had taken off his armor. 

After that, Gregory had shown up with a map showing where Negan would be. They all agreed it had to end. So, using the information on the map, they made a plan and were preparing to head out. Daryl, Rosita, Morgan, Rick, Michonne, Carol, Ezekiel, Jerry, Jesus, and Maggie were going to finish it. Tara had elected to stay behind, to look out for the others, and to get them out should the Saviors come to Hilltop. They had a solid plan and they were going to follow through with it. 

What was supposed to be a trap was easily taken down. Only a handful of Saviors manned the road, leaving walkers chained up to cars in a vain attempt to slow them down. Carol was standing next to Ezekiel when he found another map, with more information on it. Negan’s actual location. Between them, Shiva growled, reflecting the irritated thoughts running through Carol’s mind. She and the big cat shared a look while Ezekiel conferred with Rick, showing him the information that seemed to be too good to be true. 

Ezekiel handed over the newly gained intel from the corpse of one of the fallen Saviors. Even as Rick looked it over, he felt he had to voice his concerns, “This could be a trap.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rick agreed. Sadly, they had no choice but to walk right into it. 

“Yet, you intend to spring it anyway,” Ezekiel said knowingly.

“I do,” Rick confirmed, “but we have Maggie and her group to even the odds a little.”

The group trudged on with Rick leading the way, knowingly leading them into a trap. A short cut through the woods and they were spilling out into clear countryside. They continued on, walking over hills, high above, and that’s when they all saw it. A river of walkers. It put things in perspective for each and every one of them. Even if the Saviors were taken care of, they still had the legion of dead to contend with. However, that was tomorrows problem. Today was for Negan and the rest of his loyalists. 

Everyone continued on. They had to. 

“How much further?” Daryl asked. 

“We grow closer. Yonder, over the ridge,” Ezekiel replied. Which, in turn, earned him a look from Carol. She raised her right eyebrow and shook her head slightly. He shrugged. 

The day wore on until the Hilltop contingent arrived at the designated coordinates. Then there it was; that whistling. Everyone stopped and raised their weapons. All around them Negan’s voice echoed. Carol risked a glance to Ezekiel. He looked back at her and then they turned their attention to scanning the immediate area for Saviors. Negan began pontificating, going on an on about how he was going to kill them all. Then came the countdown, and up on the ridge above them Saviors appeared, guns aimed.

They were going to fire, but from where the Hilltop fighters stood, they saw the guns backfire. Many of them went down. Rick called on them to fire. They all charged up the hill, firing, taking down the Saviors that were still standing on the main line. In a matter of minutes, it was over. The Saviors that hadn’t been killed by the backfiring bullets or by standing in the way of the Hilltop fighters, threw down their weapons, and got on their knees with their hands raised. 

Carol had enough time to see Rick tear off after Negan. Then Maggie followed after them both. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing this was all over. Then, she felt someone next to her, and she knew it was Ezekiel. It was over, finally. They won.

A shot rang out. 

The sound drew everyone; Hilltop, Alexandrians Saviors, and Kingdomer alike. There, by a tree, Rick stood, his gun in hand and Negan dead at his feet. The monster in their story was dead. The man who murdered Glenn and Abraham was gone. 

A tight knot that Carol hadn’t been able to let go of, it finally loosened. She turned back, searching for Ezekiel. He was close by, his face grim, but his eyes were understanding. He knew this death had to happen for all those lives that had been taken and for all those lives that had been spared. 

It was over. 

 

THE KINGDOM:

 

Days later, Ezekiel, Henry in the saddle with him, rode towards the gates of their home. Some had returned in advance to clear out the wasted and to effect repairs on the front gates. It seemed to him as if the Saviors had never come to wipe them out. Though, the bullet holes in the front gates reminded him that they had, but they had lived. Ezekiel nudged his horse forward, with Jerry and Carol flanking him. They had come home to their people putting their lives back together.

Carol dismounted from her horse and handed the reigns over to Diane. Ezekiel lowered Henry down, and the boy ran off to where Nabila was, offering to help her with whatever he needed. Then, the King was coming towards her and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was an odd sensation to have again. He held out his hand to her and she found herself taking it, lacing their fingers together. 

Ezekiel pulled Carol close, taking her other hand, his lips hovering just over hers, but instead, he whispered, “Welcome home.” She only smiled at him. It was the first of many he hoped to continue to put on her face. 

 

THE END.


End file.
